


Tumbling On You

by LadyBee, Nanimoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, F/M, Fangirls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimoon/pseuds/Nanimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you supposed to wear when you are going to attend your big brother’s wedding at countryside? Correction! What are you supposed to wear when you are going to meet you idol/major crush/very famous cousin?"<br/>A Jon x Arya AU born of wasted time on Pinterest and two fangirls with nothing better to do other than talk about their OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tumbling on You

She locked the door behind her with a bam before throwing herself in bed. The world had suddenly became a very weird place to be.

Arya raised from bed in a single movement, just to grab her phone inside her bag. She needed to talk to someone, anyone really. Facebook, tumblr, myspace (who the hell still uses it anyway?). It didn’t matter. There was a more important subject on her list and she had to tell the world about it ASAP!

If only Robb haven’t made her promise that she wouldn’t tell anyone about it. Shit was getting CIA kind of secret.

She looked at the wall across the room and tried to digest the information first. It had took her by surprise after all. It didn’t seemed real in the first place. It’s not as if he seemed real at all. Sometimes she had a hard time believing that once he had played football with her at the backyard and walked around her house in nothing but a towel. Ok, she had been what? Seven, maybe eight years old at the time and he wasn’t famous or even hot back then, but that was beside the point!

Arya giggled at the memory of skinny Jon walking around the house all wrapped up in a towel after having his clothes stolen by Theon in a particularly hot summer afternoon when they decided to make use of the pool. She had saved his white skinny ass by bringing him the towel back then. Poor beardless Jon. That boy looked nothing like the man in the Jimmy Choo poster pinned at her wall.

She made a mental note to take that down before the wedding. How embarrassing! She would have to keep Bran and Rickon with their big mouths shut too. Piece of cake. Just bring Meera to the conversation and keep the kiddo’s pocket stuffed with enough sweet to give her dental problems for a lifetime.

Robb would be too busy and Sansa was head over heels helping Jeyne with the wedding planning. Mother and Father wouldn’t embarrass her in front of him…She hoped.

Too many things to do, not enough time and it was frustrating not being able to talk about it in her blog! People needed to know!

Have anyone ever exploded from excitement before? She was sure that she would soon enough and it got worse when Arya suddenly recalled one particular night when her insomnia kicked in and she let her imagination roam all over Jon’s perfect six pack abs at the Calvin Klein campaign.

Oh Sweet Baby Jesus! His strong arms and his absurdly sexy beard! The idea of him kissing her and touching her. He used to hug her tight when he wasn’t Jon Snow yet. He had always felt warm to her and his hands had always been gentle, but in her vivid imagination Jon was more of a passionate lover than a sweet boy of fourteen. A girl has the right to dream. Arya was sure that it was a human right, wrote down in a very important UN document. At least it should be!

Her hands had been a poor understudy for Jon’s hands, but they still knew their way around her body. Arya pictured the whole scene in her mind and what a terrific imagination she has. Her friends kept telling her she should write all of those dreams down, but she never gave writing a real shot.

In her secret dreams, he would sneak into her room in the dead of night, just like she used to do when they were kids. Silently, he would walk the short distance between the door and her bed just to take her mouth in a passionate kiss.

His mouth pressed against her neck. That was a thought that never failed to get her aroused. His hands taking of her shirt while her nails let a red trail on his back. The way Jon would lay her down and the feeling of his muscled body on top of her was almost too much for her to bare, but the best was yet to come.

Arya had touched herself thinking about Jon more than she could count and those fantasies had never failed her. It was always at the same part that her body would give in to pleasure. When she pictured him taking her in a single trust. His hips moving against hers, the sensation of fulfilment while his mouth kissed hers with a hungry not settled.

Dreams they were. Her most secret fantasies about her idol, who also happened to be her cousin. Talk about embarrassing crushes! She even had several posters of Jon, just to make it worst and obvious to all of her family.

Robb had laugh his ass out when she first pinned one at her bedroom wall. She tried to convince him that it was just to have a picture of him at disposal just for her to point it to her friends and proudly announce that Jon was in fact her dearest cousin. That was true, but Robb also knew that her crush on Jon had started a long time ago, although Arya had never admitted it out loud.

Gosh! They had been that close when Jon was still incognito. True! He was the best cousin ever! He was the one to teach her how to ride a bike when her father was busy to do so. Jon gave her his favorite book and made her fall in love with The Bard’s words. In the pages of Henry V, in the lines of the Saint Crispin’s day monologue, she would always see Jon.

It hadn’t been even a surprise when Arya read on his IMDB page that Jon had been casted as Henry V. The Hollywood version of the Shakespearean play was promising to be a disaster, but who cares? Jon would play Henry V and that was enough reason for her to buy her ticket. Jon in armor, that was probably too much for her poor fangirl nerves to take. Maybe she could talk her way into the premier! Maybe Jon could get her there if she spoke of her interest in theatre and acting.

She was attending the RADA for fuck sake! If that wasn’t a sufficient alibi than nothing was!

Someone knocked her door furiously, dragging Arya back to reality.

“I hope your luggage is ready. Otherwise you’ll be in serious trouble, young lady!” Her mother’s voice echoed the room. Shit! She knew that she was forgetting something.

“Almost ready, mom.” Arya lied bluntly. “Ten minutes tops!”

“Your father wants to leave in one hour and you still have to get your dress at the shop.” Her mother insisted. Arya bit her tongue. She had forgotten about that too.

“Can’t Robb drop buy and take it for me?” She asked and even Arya had to admit that it had been a pretty bold question. “He’s going to Heathrow. It’s on his way!”

“That was your responsibility, Arya!” Her mother said harshly.

“I know! I just forgot it!” Arya said as sweetly as she could. “Look. I’ll call Robb myself and see if he can get my dress.”

“What if he can’t?” Cat insisted.

“Then can I get the car?” She didn’t have to look at her mother’s face to know that Cat was rolling her eyes. Oh well, she should have gotten used to the fact that Arya was a lost cause anyway.

“Fine!” Cat finally answered. “As long as you don’t delay our departure.”

“Luv you mom!” Arya shouted back just before starting to get her luggage ready.

What are you supposed to wear when you are going to attend your big brother’s wedding at countryside? Correction! What are you supposed to wear when you are going to meet you idol/major crush/very famous cousin? Maybe Sansa could prove herself useful after all. Arya was starting to believe that she should have borrowed some of the costumes at RADA just in case she needed to be fabulous.

What was she thinking?! Jon probably still thought of her as the eight years old tomboy girl. Not that she was particularly feminine now (no that was Sansa’s department), but she could look pretty if she tried hard enough. She could even look sexy with the right undergarment. Gendry used to think so anyway.

She tried to gather her best clothes and underwear (just in case) in her suitcase. Arya couldn’t resist the temptation of packing her old pair of jeans. She hoped that the hotel would have a horse that she could ride. It had been years since she last had the chance to get on a horse back and she missed it. Her fencing sword would have to go too. She had a role to perform for her drama class and she needed to do well on the fencing.

Arya also grabbed her camera to show the pictures of her later performance to her aunt. Aunt Lya was probably the only one in the family to actually support her decision of becoming an actress. Oh she had been so proud when Arya first shown her a short video of her interpretation of Viola in Twelfth Night!

She took a deep breath before checking for any missing items. Everything was there, or at least she hoped so. Chargers, camera, sword, old pair of jeans, new pair of jeans, fancy laced stuff to sustain her boobs, nice blouses bought at Selfridge’s and even a few dresses that her mother had gave her in the last Christmas, lacy pants, old cotton pants (because a girl deserves freedom). Everything was there, except for her dress for the wedding. FUCK! She had to call Robb ASAP!

Arya grabbed her phone and speed dialed her big beard brother. C’mon! Three rings is too much!

“Spit it out, kiddo!” Robb’s voice sounded agitated and given the surrounding sounds, she guessed that he was driving. “I’m on my way to Heathrow now. No time at all for theatrical drama.”

“I need you to get my dress at the shop.” She said it like someone that pulls the Band-Aid as fast as possible so the pain will come in a single blow.

“No fucking way!” Robb said dryly. “I have a thousand things to do already. Haven’t you heard? I’m getting married this weekend!”

“Pretty, pretty please!” She insisted. “I totally forgot! I had tests this week and a role to rehearse with sword fighting included! The shop in on your way and father wants to leave in one hour.”

“Guess what? Not my damn problem!” Robb answered making Arya growl in frustration.

“It will be your problem if I happen to appear at your wedding wearing anything other than the dress that your beautiful fiancé chose for me. Haven’t you heard? I’m one of the bridesmaids!” Arya answered sharply. “Jeyne will be so upset when she finds out that you couldn’t make this one favor to your little sis even when you knew how important it was to your beloved.”

“Ok! Fine! But it will have to be at my way back because I’m almost at the airport.” Robb said impatiently. Arya suddenly realized what that meant and her mind went wild.

“You mean that Jon will be with you at the dress shop?” She started to see reasons for a panic attack.

“We have no other option since you forgot about it, lump head!” Robb tried to conceal a laugh without much success.

“Don’t let him see the dress!” She said it immediately. “I mean. I don’t want anyone to see it until the wedding.”

“I thought it was just a brides’ thing.” Robb pretended he wasn’t getting the meaning behind her words.

“It’s just that I want my entrance to be bombastic. Like WOW kind of thing. If you show my dress to everyone you’ll ruin the surprise effect for me.” She tried to sound convincing, but not even a RADA diploma would make that miracle.

“You know that was the lamest excuse you ever came up with, don’t you?” Robb asked laughing. “Just because I’m a nice brother, and because I know you are already having a panic attack for one very specific reason, I’ll pretend to believe and you’ll pretend that it’s true.”

“You are the best! Really! Just saved my ass and you have no idea of how homicidal mom is acting today.”

“Can picture that. Listen. I’m trying to find somewhere to park the car so I see you at the hotel.” Robb said plainly.

“You better bring him in one single piece, otherwise Jeyne will have a eunuch husband.” Arya threatened him without much success.

“Sure, sure.” Robb answered mindlessly. “Bye” And he turned off the phone.

Arya gave one more look at her luggage before considering herself satisfied with it. There was only so much she could do with limited options and that would have to suffice to make a good impression. The dress she would wear at the wedding was her final triumph. “If that dress won’t make his jaw fall to the ground, then nothing will.” She thought proudly just before her mother knock her door again.

She grabbed her things and went down the stairs with her luggage. Bran was at the hall, looking at her with a puzzled expression while Rickon was more interested in his brand new PS Vita to ever bother to look at his sister.

“I believe the planets are about to line up.” Bran said it as a matter of fact while looking up to the sky.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Arya asked in confusion while trying to put her baggage inside the car.

“It’s the first time that you managed to bring more luggage than Sansa. I doubt that I’ll be able to actually find myself a seat inside the car.” Bran teased, while Rickon laughed at his jest.

“Hahah! Very funny. There must be a first time for everything and I wouldn’t mind being spared of your delightful company during the weekend.”

“Oh no. Everybody knows that the only company you would never give up this weekend is the one of Jon Snow! He should shoot his agent for such an awful artistic name, you know.” Bran was definitely walking on thin ice.

“It’s better than Targaryen. I still don’t know how aunt Lya learned to pronounce it. How’s Meera doing? Is it true that she is coming to the wedding? You guys still talk about…What was it? Computer games and Doctor Who?” Arya replied sharply, making Bran blush almost immediately.

“Yes, she is. And what is the matter with Doctor Who anyway? You like it too, but you prefer to pretend that you don’t.” Bran insisted.

“True. I’m just not as obsessed as you guys. I don’t write things in gallifreyan all over my notebook.”

“No, you live on the other side of tumblr. The one obsessed with Jon Snow’s muscles, perfect hair and his Aston Martin. You know that he probably think that you are still eight or close enough to make no difference, don’t you?” Oh there he was again. Bran was looking at her with his know-it-all face. If only he wasn’t right all the time. Sometimes Arya was almost sure that her brother had some kind of clairvoyance powers. Creepy as fuck.

“Can’t blame him for that. Just wait until he sees me wearing a dress, though. He’ll change his mind.” Arya winked at him and waited for another sharp answer but Bran fell silent and distant instead.

She waved her hand in front of his face in an effort to call his attention, but got no response for a second or two.

“Earth calling Brandon! Earth calling Brandon!” She insisted. Bran finally looked at her with a facial expression that Arya couldn’t really precise. Something between utter shock and disgust.

“This family freaks me out sometimes.” And with that line he turned his back at her and tried to concentrate in the task of making all the luggage fit in the car.

Arya checked her mobile one last time before her father emerged out of the blue, looking at the car’s truck with utter despair and disbelief. He scratched his beard before looking at Arya.

“A sword, dear? Is it really necessary?” His voice sounded reasonable, but Arya rolled her eyes anyway.

“You can blame my teacher for that. I’m supposed to be Theobald at his duel against Romeo and how am I supposed to do it without practicing my sword fight? Syrio would kill me if I didn’t brought up my A game.”

“Do you actually have sword fight classes at school?” Ned raised an eyebrow, which was the major sign of surprise and excitement he would ever show to anyone. “Cool.”

“I know! It’s awesome, and I get to talk about Shakespeare and cool stuff like this. You should see the wardrobe! It’s a whole new world there.” She always got that much excited whenever she had the chance to talk about her classes with anyone. Her father seemed to be more concerned about getting the car on the road.

“Guess this is it. Everybody get inside the car!”

And so they did.

The experience of traveling with the whole Stark crew was almost like playing Tetrix with the luggage and family members. No matter how big the family car might be (and they were always huge) they always travelled feeling like sardines in a can.

Sansa was the one traveling comfortably while checking her phone for any news of Sandor. Arya would never get what her sister saw in that guy. He was a total creepy and scary with that scar and leather stuff. Talk about Beauty and the Beast complex. Beast was probably the best description of him.

While Sansa was leisurely looking through the window and observing the changing in the landscape as the city got behind them, Arya was squeeze between Bran and Rickon, who was absolutely focus on his game. Bran was more interested in cleaning his glasses and checking on his hair. Sometimes Arya wondered if it was healthy for someone to like Dr. Who to the point of becoming a younger version of David Tennant.

Her father was busy looking at the road, while her mother often offered them a fruit to eat and complained about Rickon’s lack of interaction with others.

“Lya called this morning.” Her father eventually said out of the blue. Arya often noticed that her father had the talent to talk things randomly. Ned hardly spoke to anyone he didn’t knew, but he was an observer and whenever he saw anything worthy of his comments he would say the most unusual things or just bring up a subject out of nowhere to change topics.

“Is she coming today?” Arya asked, immediately thrilled by the opportunity to meet her aunt.

“I believe so. She wouldn’t miss the chance of meeting Jon. The kid haven’t been home since…I don’t know, but it’s a pretty long time.” Ned answered vaguely. “She spoke highly of your Viola. She even said Rhaegar liked it.”

“WOW! That’s huge!” She was really shocked by the perspective of being praised by Rhaegar. She never called him uncle because it would sound very awkward. Rhaegar was a total cultural snobbish, but he liked her performance. That was a big deal.

“Aunt Lya makes no secret that Arya is her favorite.” Sansa intruded in a very bored tone. “I guess you two have much in common since you rule the Jon Snow’s fan club together.”

“You are just being jealous because someone likes me better than you for a change.” Arya answered sharply.

“That’s true.” Bran also intruded. “Is Rhaegar coming to the wedding too?”

“I guess so.” Ned answered.

“That will be tricky.” Cat finally spoke on the matter.

“Why is that, love?” Ned asked genuinely intrigued. Arya rolled her eyes at that.

“Robert Baratheon.” All of the Starks answered at the same time.

“You know that it’s always a delicate situation whenever he gets a chance to meet Lyanna, but I don’t know how long it has been since he last saw your brother-in-law.” Cat noticed and Ned made a frown.

“They never like each other.” He said.

“My point exactly. See the problem?” Cat insisted.

“Well…One can only hope that they will behave like adults.” Ned tried to minimize the real dimension to the event.

“It’s Robert we are talking about. No matter how old and fat he is, he’ll never act like an adult.” And that was a fact that only Ned Stark refused to see.

They arrived at their destiny in the middle of the afternoon. Arya couldn’t help to get mesmerized by the sight of the old manor. The place was an impressive old manor, all in grey stone and long windows, with a dazzling garden. Robb had spent a fortune ranting that place for the weekend to host not only the wedding ceremony and reception, but also to offer to his and Jeyne’s family accommodation.

That place seemed to have popped out of a BBC historical drama. Arya jumped out of the car looking at the state with mesmerized eyes. Even Rickon got his eyes away from the video game to look at the place properly.

“This is marvelous.” Sansa said in awe. “It will be a faery tale wedding!”

“Jeyne chose really well. The place is astonishing.” Cat agreed.

“Robb is spending a fortune one it. I wonder where the money came from.” Ned reasoned in a very practical tone.

“Will I have to share the room with Rickon?” Bran asked.

“Unless you want to share with me and Sansa and wake up with makeup all over your face. I can bet that Meera will like it.” Arya teased him.

“I can bet that you would like to share a room with Jon.” Rickon’s voice finally was heard causing shock.

“You never open up your mouth to say a thing and when you do it’s that what you have to say?! Thanks kid! Here I thought that you were my favorite brother!” Arya replied dramatically, making Rickon laugh.

“I don’t have thousands of posters with his face pinned at my wall, but hey…I’m still a nice brother. I wouldn’t tell Jon about it.”

“Glad to hear that. What the hell are we waiting? I wanna see my room!” Arya said while grabbing her things.

It took them about two hours to get everything settled for the weekend. Arya and Sansa would share a room at the first floor, with a nice view to the gardens in bloom, while the other Starks would stay at the other side of the corridor.

She was anxious and the rest of the family would still take a few hours to arrive. Arya decided that she needed a beer or two to settle down her nerves and make the process of waiting for Jon a bit more tolerable.

She took a long bath and paid some attention to her looks. A bit of makeup, a nice pair of jeans and blouse, earrings and bracelets to complete. Arya looked at the mirror pleased with the result. Not a beauty to die for like her sister, but still a beauty worth of knowing.

Arya went down the stairs and found herself a seat at the bar. A beer was a nice idea, but maybe she could afford something stronger. Whiskey sounded just fine. That is what you get when you learn to drink with your big brother. A taste for expensive and strong booze.

She wondered for a second what Jon would think of little Arya having a whiskey at a hotel bar all by herself. Nothing like the kid he knew a lifetime ago, she could bet. He wasn’t the same Jon either. He was stronger and far more handsome than he had been at his teens (not that he ever knew what was to be ugly or plain anyway).

He had always had talent and a face that could easily open doors for him. Arya never had the luck of a pretty face when she was younger, but she tried to compensate it with humor and a talent for drama. There was literally no situation that Arya couldn’t talk herself out of and in the end that got her into the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts.

Girls that are pretty can rely on their charms to get themselves a role in a minor movie, or series, but a girl without a nice face to show gotta have some serious talent and good references to be noticed. Arya would always have to walk the hard path.

She was too focus on the burning sensation of the whiskey going down her throat to ever paying attention to whom might be at the place. There was only her, the dark amber liquid and her endless daydreams about Jon’s perfect face and imaginary kisses.

Soon the tumbler was empty and she looked at it desolated, almost hoping for it to refill magically.

“You do look like someone who had a tough week.” A familiar masculine voice sounded near her. Something so familiar that she almost consider the possibility of its owner being Robb. “Another drink for the lady and the same for me.”

“I never said that I would accept you company.” She answered without looking at the man buy her side. She was still trying to why his voice was so familiar.

“I’m sorry for that. “ He said apologetically. “I’ve always found it depressing to sit alone in a bar to have a drink.”

“Now I’m depressive. You know nothing about initiating a conversation to a girl, do you?” She laughed lightly when the waiter served her another glass. Arya heard the guy pulling a chair to sit by her side.

“In fact I’m widely known for knowing nothing about nothing. I suppose small talk with pretty girls are included in my lack of knowledge.” He said it unpretentiously, making her laugh harder. If only she wasn’t waiting for Jon, she could consider a flirt with the guy with a familiar voice. “My name is Jon, by the way.”

Just like that, Arya felt her blood freeze inside her veins.


	2. Chapter 2

He could hear some cameras clicks on his back as he tried to order another drink. He looked at his watch and sighed at the prospect of staying another forty minutes waiting for that plane. Or as the wise would say, a death star project. There were only few things that scared the life out of him and planes were surely one of them. 

All he wanted was to travel by earth like people should do, not with just a tiny piece of metal between you and certain death. The utter sensation of impotence over the fact that he was not controlling the dammed thing. He might be a bit paranoid, but it was just insane to fully trust another person ability. Not that his travelling skills would be much better with solid firm land under him, some people just don't born with directional skills and he won the lottery ticket on that one. 

The waitress served him his glass, and he knew she was wondering if she should or not ask for his autograph. He gave her a smile that plead to the good heart of people. He spent the day posing for the next Hugo Boss perfume. All he had to say about that was that he definitely don't get the obsession with hair and wind. Maybe, he shouldn’t have done that add after all, the other one... the Jimmy Choo one, the one that made him feel like he was wearing a bloody neon shirt for his fans. Sam had said it would be just a tiny thing, but he was sure that he didn’t had to worry so much about buying hats before. 

He heard another of those bloody flying things that for some reason people insisted on using and flinched. _Oh, Robb the things I do for you mate_. Jon had doubted the invitation when he received, because who would be mad enough to agree marrying his cousin Robb? But if any woman was mad enough to try it, he would be there to see, especially since he was supposed to be best-man. Obviously he would only let his dear cousin to marry if he approve the girl. Contrary from what Sam's says he do not sound like an old matron, his worry was just normal considering that Robb was like a brother to him. It was his obligation to take care of Robb best interests! 

After what it seemed to be a life-time, he finally started heading to the death roll, no, wait a minute, boarding line he heard the now very familiar sound of fans screaming and he run for his life... or his death depending on your point of view. He was not sure if he would ever get used to that. 

Never in his life had he thought he would feel the need to run to a plane, but as the number of teenagers increased around him, his sense of preservation screamed that enough pictures had been taken and that he just had to leave before there were too many of them. Or before he missed his death machine. 

He loved to act, he truly did, but he couldn't help to miss his privacy a bit. He missed to be left alone just like anyone else when he was doing normal people stuff. He couldn't understand why people got so obsessed over what he eats and wears. What was wrong with people? It's not like he would eat ants all of a sudden. 

As he entered the death-star, he thanked Sam for booking him in first class. He asked the flight attendant to keep the whisky coming. He would be drunk as fuck when he arrived at Heathrow, but he hoped to sleep in the car (if he wasn't able to pass out from the whisky) until they reach the hotel. 

The engines kicked in, the pilot started speaking and Jon could only gulp on his whisky and beg for another of that tiny bottles. Why things in planes came in miniature size he didn’t know, what he knew was that it didn’t help in his surviving plan. 

He tried to make himself think in something else, anything that could take his mind off the thought of imminent death. He tried to remember the Starks, but the only memory his mind seemed to focus was of the day Theon stole his clothes when they were at the pool, and little Arya saving his back. How Arya would be now, he thought and was startle to realize he hadn't seen her in ages. He wondered for a brief moment about how she would be now before the plane take off and he got to dominate by panic to think of anything. 

Jon was totally drunk when he arrived at London, he was sure he was becoming some sort of plane alcoholic, but the important thing was that he was alive. He could admit that he was not very stable right now, but alive. 

He expected to be less recognized once he arrived at the old country, but OHH NOOO. Not only he had to deal with that cruel incandescent lights, he just had to encounter a full of teenagers fan-club of his latest fiction role. All he could think about, was that he couldn’t appear like a drunken old sod in front of his younger public, no matter how much love they had for him on tumblr, there would be legions of mothers in defence of their daughters honours or things like that after him. 

He could hardly handle not giving spoilers in interviews, he couldn’t handle angry moms. It was just too much for him to grasp. That’s why he put on his best “I’m so very sober right now face” and agreed to take some pictures with his fans. Obviously that doing that made him get a bit late in all the getting your baggage stuff, so by the time he found his luggage and went out the gates he could easily spot a very impatience and bearded Robb waiting for him. 

He was immediately taken by a wave of brotherly love over his cousin. He hadn’t seen Robb in what? Three years? Times does flies when your life is shooting films, modelling and going to fancy events. He hardly ever went home and honestly ever since Ygritte he hardly had anything to do at home anyway. “Robb, my mate” said walking over his cousin and giving him a hug. 

“Jon” Robb said giving him little pats in his back and trying to get his personal space back. Robb was so very British in the do not touch me thingy.“Are you drunk?”. 

“A man got a do what he got to do in order to survive”. 

“Well, if you don’t wish to announce the world that you are gay, you better let me go and we better go to the car, because I surely saw some people taking pictures of this intimate moment between us.” 

“Except no one would believe that.” He retorted. 

“With you looking like you just came out from a magazine I highly doubt that. So tell me cousin, are the girls fleeing you because you have more cosmetics than them?” Robb asked as he unlocked his car. 

Jon chuckled. “Well I don’t know Robb. Why don’t you tell me how is it to drive around with an I30? Announcing your impeding marriage much? Wasn’t the rings enough?” 

“Some of us don’t have the necessity to show themselves in Aston Martin DBS you know?” 

“I work my ass off for that car. Shut up.” 

“Sex scenes with hot actress shouldn’t count as hard work”. Robb said. 

“Why don’t you try it then?” 

“Or maybe you are just trying to show remember the James Bond producers that you are British.” 

“Can’t really deny that. Imagine me as Bond. I would be a killer Bond.” 

"You may dream about it. It's free after all." 

"Fuck you, Robb." 

Jon felt like he was finally sobering up after half an hour of catching up with Robb. He was glad to hear about Jeyne, he hasn’t met her yet. God only knew what she saw on Robb though, and he was all too pleased to point that out to Robb. 

Robb told him they had to take some detour to take Arya’s dress from a store. Thinking about little Arya brought a smile to his face, a bunch of his childhood memories flooding up. He remembers one of his birthdays when she decided to make him cookies and almost blew her mother kitchen. They had to pass a whole afternoon cleaning all the dough from the walls. 

The store was not what he was expecting though. He expected something...Less chic? The store he arrived with Robb was fancy, but was also full of frocks, laces, very deep necklines and short skirts. He looked up towards Robb, ready to ask him if he really entered the right store, but his cousin was already asking something to one of the attendants. 

“Are you sure we are in the right store?” he asked anyway. 

“Yeah. Why?” 

But before he could say another thing the attendant brought this very adult looking dress saying “I believe this is the dress you came for, sir.” 

“All I know is that they are supposed to be blue” Robb responded to the attendant. 

“Well I will just pick up the undies and the hosiery and you are up to go, ok?” 

Upon hearing that Jon had to say something to Robb “Ahh are you sure this is Arya’s dress? It has hosiery with it. Shouldn’t she be wearing… I don’t know something with puffed sleeves with little cute laces on it or something?” 

“You do know that Arya is nineteen now, right?” 

“SO, isn’t she supposed to be wearing puffed sleeves and cute little laces?” 

“Jon as much as it pains me to say, she is not a kid anymore. Her last boyfriend was this huge guy that made me worry for her safety and she used to literally kick his ass sometimes. I learned to let it go. Also I think the dress is part of a complicate plan to settle her with someone at the wedding and for the sake of my sanity I just pick up the dresses I don’t question them.” Robb said. 

“She had a boyfriend? When? She never liked boys!” 

“You mean she never liked boys there wasn’t you?” 

“She never like me that way, Robb. Don’t be stupid.” 

Robb tried to say something but every time he started to say something he ended up in a fit of laughs. Jon put up with that for about two minutes with, “okays, you have your fun now” but soon he was in almost pleading for him to stop. “Robb you are embarrassing me, seriously”. 

If that wasn’t enough, the attendant chose that moment to came back with a tiny bag that in Jon’s own experience contained by the looks of it a pair of very lacy, very transparent pair of lingerie. He felt his ears hot for a moment, he didn't want to look inside those bags. He was that afraid! You would think that actors lost their ability to blush when embarrassed, but sadly that was not a blessing he inherent from his father. 

When they were both back at the car and Robb was finally able to stop laughing he manage to ask. “Did she really had a boyfriend? I can imagine Sansa having a boyfriend, but Arya?” 

“Oh my dear sweet naïve cousin, what if I tell you that Sansa shocked us all dating an older dude that could have come straight out from Sons of Anarchy?” 

“Outlawed motorcycling club?” 

“Yep. He has a face scar.” 

“Sansa? With an older motorcycling guy? No way. Was she abducted? What happened to the fairies tales and Barbies!? And now that I think on it... what happened to uncles Robert kid?” 

“You mean the most imbecile son of a bitch that could walk on the face of earth?” 

“That bad?” 

“I wanted to punch him in the face. Thanks god that uncle Robert divorced and we don’t see the little prick anymore.” 

“Uncle Robert divorced?” 

“Geez Jon. One would have thought that you could still keep track of family things apart from fame.” Robb teased him. 

“Well I’m sorry. But I have to trust my mum for this sort of things and mum is like chief of my personal fan club. It’s hard to have a normal conversation when your mother wants you to meet a nice girl.” 

“What happened to that Ygritte girl? It’s hard to find your life out from celebrities’ magazines.” 

“You read celebrities magazines for me, Robb? Ownnn” he said laughing. 

“Fuck you, Jon.” 

“What have you read?” Jon asked preparing himself. 

“That one day she was with you in Cannes or something and then there were the headlines saying she was arrested in Toronto with that model dude? With cocaine?” 

“That was about it, you know.” Jon said feeling the rush of mixed emotions turn in his stomach. 

“Care to elaborate?” Robb asked “I tried to call you, but it was impossible, Sam said that since all the paparazzi were dying after you it was better to wait.” 

“Since you are so curious.” He breathed. “Long story short, I found out she was addicted to cocaine when we were in Cannes, we fought she left. Later some people came to tell me she was cheating on me with that Norwegian former UFC wrestler Thormund. I didn’t believe, tried to call her and then she was arrested with him. What the media didn’t publish was that they were arrested without their clothes on, apparently having sex on the pool.” 

“That’s harsh mate.” 

“She’s a bitch.” 

“A major bitch yes.” Robb agreed “Have you started to move on or is still stuck in post-break-up depression?” 

“I tried to flirt with some girls here and there, but you know…” 

“Not your department?” Robb finish for him. 

“Is like I never learned to talk with women, half of the time I’m waiting to end up with a slap across the face.” 

“I would say it’s just you, but God knows that Bran is going to follow your steps in lack with ability with girls if he goes on the way it is.” 

“Poor Bran” he said genuinely concerned “Can’t you do something? Isn’t it your duty to teach him, being his brother and all?” 

“Is that what you did for Aegon?” Robb asked and Jon could almost feel the sarcasm in his cousin voice. 

“Clearly, Aegon always knew what to do alone. He never needed any help.” He answered “Also he is the younger, is the big brother who have the duty to teach the younger ones.” 

“Well, I can’t do anything when all he does is talk about Doctor Who, Skyrim and Assassins Creed.” 

“What’s the problem with Doctor Who?” Jon asked his fans feels getting frizzled. 

“It’s a lame TV show. It’s for kids and overly attached fans.” 

“Oh Robb” he said putting a hand at his heart. “ You are a disappointment. Where is your British pride?” 

“Ohh not you too” Robb moaned, giving clear defeat signs by the posture of his hands on the wheel. 

“Doctor who is an excellent TV show. We can argue on plot flaws and shit, but come on Matt Smith is clearly an inspiration. And I won’t even start on David Tennant.” 

“It suddenly feels like I’m on the car with Bran and Arya.” Robb groaned. “That fateful traffic jam at the M25… Can we change the subjects? This kind of gives me shivers.” 

“I don’t see how Doctor Who relates to inability to pick up girls” Jon said. 

“Maybe because most girls are not interested in this kind of stuff?” 

“I refuse to accept that statement. And Assassins Creed is a great game.” 

“Can be, but it’s nerdish too.” 

“Some girls like nerdish guys, Robb. God knows I would still be a virgin if they didn’t.” 

“That’s what I’m trying to say. It’s not the best thing to say about yourself, and a vast majority of girls would prefer more mainly guys.” 

“Like you?” Jon asked, one eyebrow up, just to show just how doubtful he was. 

“No! Not like me. Let’s say like Aegon.” 

“For the purposes of this conversation let’s not use Aegon as an example for nothing. He is like a men whore.” 

“He catches girls” 

“And sometimes is the biggest bigoted chauvinist human being that I know. We are all astonished that he didn't catch herpes.” 

“What have I done to deserve this, my lord?” Robb said jokingly. 

“You do know that’s a PSP game, right?” he asked. 

“I do. I’m just trying to end up in the good graces of my best mate again. Don’t want to risk you telling some histories in your speech.” 

“I imagine I could stick to the original plan of that time you got drunk at college and end up with the pineapple” 

“Please don’t. I don’t want to scare of my bride.” 

Both of them laughed at that. 

The rest of the journey was normal, and fill up with small talk. Jon told Robb about a bit of everything. 

He spoke about how he has being counting his life by events and travels and how many people he met every day. There were million people in the cinema business not only actors, but directors and producers, all the crew responsible to make every production work properly. 

Robb couldn’t hold back his laugh when he found out that Jon had to wear makeup in sets, but this outburst of laughs was not even compared to when he found out that actors put their cocks in a sleeve to avoid awkward situations when doing sex scenes in movies. His dear cousin was completely overwhelmed by that one. 

He also told him about the new projects he was considering accepting. One of the projects were from a director he had always admired. Robb asked him about the screenplay and he tried to resume it for him. It would be very different from his previous projects, but it would be a “real actor” job. 

Robb was one hundred percent on the idea that he should at least try and Jon got the impression that if Robb wasn’t such a good engineer he would be a killer agent, just like Sam. 

Sam, he told Robb, was probably meeting with him after the wedding. He explained to Robb that he would probably make a surprise appearance at the next Comic Con. Obviously he ended up baffled to find out that his cousin had no idea of what the Comic Con was. A fact that he used to support the fact that Robb was getting old and boring. 

Robb on the other hand told him all about the wedding. Of how he feared that Jeyne would end up like a bridezilla when they started to look for the wedding places. He said that planning a wedding was much worse and way more difficult than planning and building a skyscraper. Robb stated that he preferred to deal with a million workers than deciding if chocolate or vanilla was the best option for cake. 

Robb also said that all those candy decision made him close to diabetes, and that at some point along deciding the napkins and the right paper weight for the invitations he just gave up and mostly agreed with the women decision. Although, Robb assured him that the food would be really good, despite his lack of participation in the decision process. 

He said that the only thing he truly agreed was with the Hartfield Manor, the place was according to Robb astonishing. Robb told him that the most important part was that the place could host all his and Jaynes family members. 

Robb told Jon that it was pretty damn hard to find a bedroom for him, since his mates were mostly fans or Theon, neither good choices for roommates. That’s why Jon would be practically the only guest not to share a room. A fact that his cousin stated should make him pretty fucking glad. 

By the time they arrived at the Manor, Jon was positively tired. He did agree with his cousin with the beautifulness of the property. Robb’s wedding would be as his personal stylist Satin would say “A fancy English country thingy”. Jon couldn’t help but chuckled a bit at the memory of Satin saying that when he told him about the wedding. But that was before he remembered that Satin was responsible for all the clothes in his luggage, he shrugged. He only hoped that his stylish remembered to put some normal clothes. He didn’t want to walk around like he was advertising something. 

He went up to his room, agreeing to meet up with the famous bride to be the next morning. Before meeting anyone he needs a shower and something to eat. That’s why the first thing he did was go up, take off his clothes and pass at least full ten minutes underneath the hot water. 

Jon could feel his muscles relax as the hot water hit them. All the build-up tension he had because of the plane seemed to dissipate with the water. When he was relaxed and cleaned he went out of the shower, a towel at his waist. 

He went to his bedside and open up his bags, sighing at the quantitate of Hugo Boss and Armani shirts he could spot. One day he would have another serious conversation with Satin about what was considered casual and what was considered a bit “for the press casual”. 

He tried to muster up the courage to shave, but really why bother? He would ask Robb if it was truly necessary tomorrow. In theory he shouldn’t mess up with his hair (including facial hair) to avoid the anger of Dolorous Edd, aka his hairdresser. 

After some time looking up at his bags, he found a decent Dolce  & Gabbana shirt, some black pants and decided to try his luck at the bar. Hopefully there would be food. Hopefully there would be burgers and onion rings and he could order a beer or two. 

By the time he actually entered the bar though his eyes were immediately attracted by a certain girl. First he noticed how beautiful she was, and that started the whole “I should go or not talk to her” debacle in his head. Jon Snow standard procedure according to Sam, but it was not really his fault if he couldn’t be sure if the women wanted or not to be approached. Or how to approach them without been a total idiot, there is. 

Then he noticed that she was drinking whisky. Wow. Any woman that could handle her drinks it’s somebody that he could at least try. He told himself for the last time that the worst possible scenario was for her to tell him a big “no”. 

The best scenario on the other hand, could end up with him being extremely lucky. An occurrence he highly doubted to occur… but one could hope right? 

He took a moment observing the lady, trying to figure out the best way to approach her. There was a thing about her shoulders that he took a moment trying to understand. He couldn’t though. His best guess was that she was somewhat tense? Anxious? 

Mustering his courage and concentrating for his voice to sound like the one he had on screens he said. “You do look like someone who had a though week” 

_Bullocks!_ He thought immediately after he said it. _That was lame! Even for you!_ But thinking he couldn’t go back now that he started “Another drink for the lady and the same for me” he asked the bartender. 

“I never said that I would accept your company” She said without looking at his directions. He grinned, he liked feisty girls. So she what if she had claws? His attention only double after that. 

“I’m sorry for that” he said in apologetically. “I’ve always found it depressing to sit alone in a bar to have a drink.” 

“Now I’m depressive. You know nothing about initiating a conversation to a girl, do you?” She laughed lightly when the waiter served her another glass. He was glad that she accepted the glass at least, so thinking that he still had a chance he pulled a chair by her side. 

“In fact I’m widely known for knowing nothing about nothing. I suppose small talk with pretty girls are included in my lack of knowledge.”He said it unpretentiously, happy that she laugh at his tentative humour. Maybe he would have a fighting chance after all. 

Jon was a true believer of small romantic dates. He liked to take his dates to small cosy restaurants where they could know each other and talk about the things they liked and all. He liked to take his date’s home and give them small gifts and little things. After Ygritte though, he was up to trying other methods such as meeting girls at bars. 

“My name is Jon, by the way.” He introduced himself. 

Then the girl turned and Jon remember why it was such a bad idea to pick up girls on bars especially when you were there for your cousin wedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hello people, this fic is part of my marauders swear... you know, I'm up to no good. It's just part of my mission. Dominate the wor...Oops. Spread the love for this ship all over the world, I mean. For those who said that my ship would never be cannon... I just have to say that Martin himself admitted his evilish plan! The night is dark and full of fics folks. Go beg for R'hllor to give yours back, mine is sailing. And for those who didn't get it yet, I leave quite close to Lady Bee and we see each other a lot (I'm at her place now, actually. Pyjama party and stuff. Just the usual Saturday plans.) and if I ever wrote anything for this fandom, you can blame it on her.  
> As for this fic. Neurotic Jon is neurotic and I kind of love the bromance between him and Robb. Brace yourselves, the comedy is coming. If you guys ever considered that Arya would be a virginal girl, you have no idea of what we've plan so far. We do not go soft in porn. This shit is not for the faint hearted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She wanted to smash her head against the nearest wall at the very moment she realized that it was Jon the guy offering to pay her a drink. It wasn’t like that how she had imagined. In her dreams she never embarrassed herself in front of him by playing the hard to catch, nor did he stare at her face in utter shock. 

“Arya?!” He said immediately and she had seen that face before, probably in one of his less praised movies. He was in panic. “Oh my God! I…Forgive me! I haven’t recognized you!” 

Being cousins and all that jazz…He probably thought she was still eight years old until he offered to buy her a drink. She had to admit that the whole situation was far more bizarre than anything she had ever seen on Tumblr and we are talking about a lot of fanfics. 

She felt mute, or lost her capability of putting two words together to make a coherent sentence. Really! Arya Stark in panic?! 

“Long time no see.” She finally said. _REALLY! What the hell is wrong with you! This is the time of your life and that is the best thing you could come up with?!_

“What the hell happened while I was gone?! Since when you are…I mean, since when you drink scotch in pubs and even accept drinks from strangers, for God’s sake?!” He asked in what sounded confusion mixed with indignation. 

“If I recall it correctly, it was you who bought me another drink.” Arya replied. That was a hell of a promising conversation. Maybe she should run now and avoid the everlasting shame that was likely to take over her. 

“Right! My fault there. Please don’t tell Robb about it.” Jon said embarrassed. Oh! He looked so cute and dashing like that! That wasn’t even fair! He probably had spent the whole night inside a plane and a couple of hours inside the car to get there and Jon still looked just like his pictures at Jimmy Choos campaign while she looked OK at most! 

They stared at each other awkwardly for a while. Probably neither of them knew how to act near each other after so many years without talking. What are you supposed to say when the guy you are head over hills for just bothered to talk with you by mistake? There were no fanfictions about that. 

“Soo…Is it even legal for you to drink like this?” He finally broke the silence. Arya raised an eyebrow. For how long he would hold to her eight years old self?! That wasn’t helping. 

“Yes. I’m of age if you hadn’t notice that yet.” She replied sarcastically. _Come on, Arya! Less sarcasm, more charms! Why is it so difficult for you to play Sansa! You are an actress, for fuck’s sake._

“You’re probably right.” He scratched his beard and looked at her with a dazzling smile. That was it. She was positive that Jon would be the end of her. “Go easy on me. I’m still recovering from the jetlag and the shock.” 

“Sure, sure. Just sit down and drink. I promise that I won’t bite. “… _Unless you ask, babe._

“Sounds like a good idea. I’ll probably be even more inclined to make fool of myself, but it’s not like you were a paparazzi or one of my fan club’s member. You can’t hold it against me latter.” He laughed lightly at his own joke and make her blush. _If you only knew…_ “Still can’t believe that all of this is happening.” 

“What exactly?” She asked curiously, or at least trying to develop a normal conversation with her cousin that happened to be both her crush and guilty pleasure. 

“Everything! Robb is getting married, you are…Look at you! All grown up and stuff. Bran is probably as big as me, not that it says much but…You’ve got it. Rickon was a baby when I saw him last! Please tell me that he hasn’t grown a moustache yet because I would get depressed.” He said it in exasperated tone, making her laugh. “Tell me the truth. You own me that much. Am I getting old?” 

Arya put up and evaluative face and tried hard not to laugh. He was there, all gorgeous and sexy, talking to her like that despite of their awkward start. That was probably every fangirl’s wild dream coming true and she wasn’t different. 

“Yes, you are. But don’t worry. You are the kind of guy that ages well.” She replied as seriously as she could. 

“I better change my name from Snow to Clooney than. Get myself a role in a medical show or something before I get too old to ever being asked to sign another contract.” He answered just as seriously. There was silence for a second until both of them laugh out loud. “Geez! Have I been gone for that long?!” 

“Yes, you have.” Arya answered lightly, while still recovering her breath. “Your mom complains about it every birthday and Christmas. It’s kind of a tradition now.” 

“I call her once a week and whenever the time allows I try to skype her, but you know her. It will never be enough. My father is easier though. I manage to see him every now and then when he uses a business trip as an excuse to show up at my door.” Jon answered sincerely. “I tried to show up, you know? Whenever I booked my ticket, Sam called me to talk about another role or some modelling stuff. Nobody ever told me this life would be so stressing.” 

“It took Robb’s wedding to make you move your ass back home. Aunt Lya will die of a broken heart." Arya teased him. 

“I had to. I’m the best-man. Besides, Robb would kill me if I wasn’t there to make sure he wouldn’t faint during the ceremony. The things I do for friends.” Jon said it humorously. 

She never recalled him being intently funny like that. He used to be all too serious and solemn and eventually got involved in some awkward situation, generally planed by Robb and Theon. His sense of humour was almost accidental. This Jon, who was so obviously making an effort to be funny and easy going was something she would have to get used to. 

“What about you? You’ve gotta have some juicy stories to tell. If you don’t, than you haven’t went through your teen’s right.” Out of topics already? That was an awful question to ask especially when he knew that no matter how exciting her life might have been during those years, it would always pale in comparison to his. 

“Same old boring stuff. Not all of us had the chance of becoming a famous actor before getting a drive licence.” Arya tried to avoid the topic. What could she say to him? She had finished school and broke up with Gendry (of whom Jon would never know about if she had any say in the matter). She was accepted at London University but gave it up at the moment she received a letter from RADA. 

“Robb told me you where dating someone a while ago. I found it hard to picture. Since when you started dating boys instead of hitting them with clubs and cricket bats?” Jon asked calmly while sipping his whiskey. 

“Why on earth my brother told you that?!” She would kill Robb. Poor Jeyne would become a widow before her wedding day if Arya managed to get her hands around Robb’s neck. 

“He tried to warn me that you were not the little girl that I remembered but somehow I couldn’t believe him until I made fool of myself a few minutes ago.” Jon answered with a smirk. “He said the guy was of the size of a bull! I never thought that you would be the kind of girl that is attracted by the over muscular guy.” 

“Gendry was an exception, I guess. He played rugby. Very good at it, I must say. He wasn’t very brilliant, though. Couldn’t get half of my Shakespearean quotes. He was stupid half the time, but I liked him. He was funny whenever he tried to get me out of trouble, but now it’s over.” 

“Why? He sounds like a decent guy.” Jon asked while finishing his glass. Why? That was pretty rich. Why those things ended? Generally because things no longer worked for them. Sex was great, but it would never operate the miracle of holding them together.

“He went north to pursue his degree in mechanical engineering and I stayed in London. Distance doesn’t work for me.” Another lame excuse, she knew. _That and the tinny little fact that he couldn’t stand the sight of your face on my posters whenever we were having sex._ She preferred to omit that for the sake of her honour. “We are still friends.” 

“Good to know that you can managed that, but lack of love for The Bard is a death of natural causes to any love affair.” Jon made a sign for the barman the refill his glass. “That makes me recall of one of my mother’s calls. She told me that you presented your own version of Viola for a school play. She praised you highly.” 

“It wasn’t for school play really. I mean, it was my admission test.” She said proudly. 

“I had no idea you were into acting. Where are you taking classes? Could I watch one of your preforms by any chance?” Jon looked at her curiously. Oh, if he only knew. She felt proud of herself and utterly secure of her capability as an actress. She loved the stage and the sensation of being allowed to be anyone for a determinate amount of time. For a young girl so insecure of her looks and qualities, being on stage pretending to be one of her favourite heroines was the ultimate sensation of freedom. 

“I’m a freshman at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts.” Maybe she had sounded pretentious about it. Maybe she was too confident of herself after two tumblers of whiskey to burn her throat. Maybe she was desperate to make a hell of an impression on him. Who cares? Arya could always blame the booze for that. 

Jon’s eyes went wide open in a second. His glass stopped half way to his mouth while he looked at her as if he was really seeing her for the second time that night. At the first time she was just a stranger at the bar. Now she was Arya Stark. 

“I’m officially impressed.” Jon said. “How come that you’ve managed to hide such a talent for so long? You didn’t seem much taken by acting when you were younger. WOW! Cat must be…” 

“Hating every single bit of it?” She completed his sentence as they used to do years ago, making him smile warmly at her. “You can bet your ass on it. Father finds it amusing, though. He said it was “cool”.” 

“With the same face of someone who just came out of a funeral?” Jon asked laughing. 

“Exactly!” Arya said pointing at him. 

“I’m glad to hear that something haven’t changed.” His smile at her was gentle and heart-warming, like a cosy sweater and a smug of tea on a cold day. There was also a twist of longing. Arya had to admit that even if she hadn’t been in love with the idea of Jon Snow since she could remember, she would have felt for him there and then with one single smile. 

The silence filled the air for what seemed to be a lifetime, while Jon and she did nothing but sip their glasses and eventually cast furtive looks at each other. Was that a kind of dance that she never learned? She felt as if she was walking at the edge of an abysm and any reckless movement could send her right to the bottom of it. 

“What about you?” She finally decided to break the silence and the visual contact. “Tell me something that I can’t read on a magazine.” 

“I’m below the average stature for a male actor and my agent is my number one bully about that.” Jon said with a barely stern face, making her laugh hard at it. 

“I can’t blame your agent for that. It’s really hard to be near you without making a joke about your stature.” She teased and he answered her bold statement with a poke on her belly. 

“So said the girl who used to bit boys for making the same infamous jokes!” He kept tickling her and make her laugh so hard that her belly hurt. 

“I yield! I yield!” She shouted while almost falling from her sit. Jon held her immediately. 

They were both breathless with their faces bright red from the uncontrolled laugh. Arya slapped him lightly on the arm. For a second Arya almost forgot who he was. All about the posters, the movies and gossip magazines’ headlines. He was just someone she knew since forever, familiar like her mother’s kitchen and the sound of Bran’s laugh. Jon was something like a Christmas Eve and summer afternoons drinking lemonade by the pool. 

“Oh my! Look at you!” A lightly sarcastic voice said somewhere behind them, making both to look over their shoulders just to face the image of Lyanna and Rhaegar standing and looking at them with intrigued eyes. “Back to infancy, have you? I swear it’s just like when you two where nothing but kids running around the house unleashing chaos.” Lyanna said with a satisfied smile. 

“Except for the whiskey.” Rhaegar completed looking at them suspiciously. “Should I be worried about Eddard’s opinion in regard to his daughter having such amount of liquor?” 

“I’m afraid that I’m a lost cause to my parents. Father wouldn’t mind knowing that I indulged myself with a drink or two.” She replied with a naughty smile. 

“Lost causes. You Stark girls share that trait with astonishing frequency.” Rhaegar completed while giving Lyanna a discreet smile. They never failed to make everyone around them uncomfortable since they always seemed to be thinking about ripping each other’s clothes. These two should really get a room as soon as possible. “I’m not sure if your aunt told you that much but I found your Viola quite exquisite.” 

“Thanks”. She said while getting herself back together. “Is Aegon coming?” 

“He is at the car trying to carry his luggage to the room.” Lyanna answered still looking at them as if they had been caught in the middle of some sort of wicked plan. _How I wish that was true._ “What really shocks me is the fact that I’ve been standing her for almost five minutes now and my son hasn’t said as much as a word to me. That wasn’t the education that I gave you, Jon Aemon Targaryen.” 

“She used you whole name. I guess you are in trouble.” Arya whispered to him making Jon sight. 

“Yes, I am.” He got up from his sit and went to his mother with a shy smile. “Hi, mom. I’ve missed you.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Too much time spent in America. Jon was becoming too emotional for British standards. 

“Missed you too, darling.” Lyanna said with a huge smile on her face. “I wanna know everything. Have you been eating properly? I do not trust Sam to take care of your diet for obvious reasons. What about the new contract? Will you be able to stay a bit longer? And what do you have in mind to buy a car like that?! Do you really need to that?!” 

“Mother, breathe.” Jon said laughing. “Will have plenty of time for that latter.” 

“Afraid that I’ll embarrass you in front of Arya, are you? Don’t worry about that. She is family.”Lyanna insisted. 

“Maybe we should rest a bit and let the kids catch up, love. As Jon said, there will be plenty of time for you two to talk later.” Rhaegar said solemnly, although his voice was always tender whenever he talked to Lyanna. Arya guessed that rest wasn’t really in their plans. “It’s good to see you around again, son.” 

“I’m glad to be here.” Jon smiled lightly to his father. “We should do something together tomorrow.” 

“Oh I know what we can do. Arya promised to indulge me with a sneak peak of her next role. I want to see her rehearsing. You should help her with her lines and sword fighting. Oh that will be splendid!” Lyanna clapped her hands enthusiastically. “Now, your father is right. We’ll rest now and you two better keep this conversation decent. If you must take of your clothes eventually, than be discreet about it. God knows that I would hate to have Ned complaining for a lifetime about one of my kids’ lack of propriety near one of his daughters. Rhaegar is still an issue for him, can you believe it?” 

“Enough of family drama and embarrassing our son when he was so obviously trying to make an impression, dearest.” Said Rhaegar while playing with a string of Lyanna’s hair and making her blush. The two of them were far worse than a teenager couple. Jon must have thought that much since he was obviously uncomfortable with the scene. 

They seemed to be under the impression that Jon was actually trying to win her favour or something like that, when he had done nothing of the sort. They talked, they laughed together and anything other than that was certainly a product of her foolish heart and vivid imagination. Truth be told she would rip his clothes off with her teeth, but Jon had been a perfect gentleman so far. 

Maybe it was just aunt Lya being overly hopeful that Jon would settle down with someone she knew and liked for a change. She had been murderous when the scandal involving his last girlfriend came up. Not that Arya liked the said Ygritte (the bitch could be dead for all she cared), but it must have been a hard blow on Jon. 

Jon scratched his beard when his parents disappeared from sight to find their room. They were both too consumed by their everlasting passion to ever consider looking back and face the awkward situation they left behind. Jon was absolutely embarrassed by all of his parents’ nonsense, while Arya was trying hard not to laugh at his face. She was much more used to her relatives’ odd behaviour than Jon after all. 

“I’m sorry for that.” He finally said. Arya shook her head lightly. 

“You’ve been away for far too long.” She answered with amusement. Poor thing. He had forgotten how it was to be part of that family. “Your parents have done nothing but being themselves. Believe me, I’m quite used to it.” 

“I guess they had the wrong impression about what we were actually doing here. I’m sorry for that.” He insisted. 

“Thank God they haven’t witnessed you making fool of yourself while trying to hit on me before recognizing your beloved cousin. That would definitely send the wrong message.” Arya teased him, making Jon send her an outraged look. 

“You diabolic woman.” 

“Am I telling lies?” She challenged him. Jon answered it with a smirk. 

“Not really, but here I thought I could trust you.” He offered her his hand. “Let me deliver you to your room before anyone else start to have even more creative ideas.” 

“If there was a paparazzi here, you can bet that you would have made his day with this scene.” Arya teased him once more. “You are taking a girl to a hotel room after both of you sharing a few drinks after all.” 

“You know, you are far too smart and I’m starting to believe that I really know nothing about nothing.” He pulled her closer to him with a single gesture of his wrist, making her nearly lose her balance. Too many drinks involved, but she was starting to believe that there was too much happening on that evening to be a mere delirium of a wishful heart. “I liked it better when you were eight and teamed up with me against Theon and Robb.” 

“I can still team up with you, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t make fun of you.” 

“It had been quite a long time since someone actually made fun of me. I mean, with me being a total awesome and famous actor.” Jon said it as a matter of fact, making her roll her eyes. 

“You won’t get any privileges here because of that. You are still White Ass Jon for me.” Jon made a face at that before paying for the drinks directly to the bartender. 

“I hoped that you wouldn’t remember that. I better take you back to your room before this conversation gets any more embarrassing to me.” 

Jon guided her back to the hotel’s first floor taking her by the hand while the chatted about everything and nothing at all. It was like meeting your best friend after a long time without being able to hear each other’s voice. 

It was probably the whiskey taking charge of their actions and changing what would have been the most awkward situation ever into something much more…Familiar. She had expected Jon to be a bit of a snobbish ass just like his father was from time to time and even too secure of his own importance to ever consider to spend any time with her. In fact, Arya had a backup plan involving her aunt, but now she was sure that could handle Jon on her own. Not that there was hope for anything slightly romantic about that evening, but it was still far more than anyone in her position could ever hope to achieve. 

They stopped at her room’s door breathless after a lot of shared laughs. Most people at the hotel must have thought that they were acting like children but they couldn’t care less about it. Jon was smiling at her and you have no idea of how hard it was to find a picture of him doing such a thing. 

“So…What is this new role my mother was talking about? Something that I know?” Jon finally asked giving them a few more seconds before biding her goodnight. 

“I would hit you if you didn’t!” Arya answered immediately. “I’ll be Tybalt. My teacher is trying to create a gender bent version of Romeo and Juliette to prove us how difficult it was for actors from Elizabethan Era to perform female roles when they were actually male.” 

“That sounds fun. Gotta have some balls to do it. I find you quite skinny and delicate for the role, though. Tybalt is supposed to be fearsome and imposing.” Jon teased her, probably as a payback for her later statements. Arya slapped him on his arm. 

“You’ve never saw me with a sword in hand, stupid.” She said bluntly. 

“I would like to. Care for a duel, Stark?” He challenged her just like that. How can one refuse such a thing? 

“I’m too much for you, Snow. You can’t handle me.” She answered in a provocation. 

“We shall see that tomorrow.” He answered with a smirk. 

“I guess that it’s goodnight then.” Arya finally said. “See you tomorrow.” 

Jon lowered his face to give her a kiss on the cheek while his hand mussed her hair just the way he used to do when she was a kid. 

“Goodnight, little cousin.” And so he left her behind, breathless and heart pounding. 

Arya entered her room as soon as possible and felt grateful that Sansa was already asleep. She threw herself in her bed, looking at the roof and trying to put her thoughts in order. 

Her heart was pounding. _What the hell happened there?!_ All the talking, the casual atmosphere and the amount of laughs shared between them. Was it supposed to be like that? Was he supposed to be just like she remembered from her childhood instead of the fancy fantasy of a great Hollywood star that she had created during those years? 

The fangirl inside her was screaming and making dramatic gestures, but the Arya that once knew a boy with a pretty face and talent was the one in charge. There was nothing unhuman about Jon, not even his looks that magazines would explore to its most. He was absurdly normal. Just a guy with a handsome face and a total lack of ability to approach girls. 

Jon had somehow demystified himself, as if his masque of famous and glamorous actor had been left behind. There was only the old Jon. The one that used to tell her ghost stories and that run around her house wrapped in nothing but a towel. The boy she used to follow and have lemonade with during the summer vacations. Nothing extraordinary, but still so…Appealing. 

Someone once said that you should never meet your idols. There was always a terrible risk of being utterly disappointed by them, since everything thing that you know about them are either a product of your idealization, or the media. 

If she had thought about that earlier, she might have been worried about meeting Jon again. Now she was intrigued. It didn’t fell like meeting an idol. It felt like going back to somewhere familiar and dear. Maybe it had been disappointing, but not in a bad way. 

Arya felt dizzy for a second. The room seemed to be spinning around her while Sansa was soundly asleep. It was probably the whisky with a twist of Jon to season it. Perhaps it was just her long term puppy love taking the best of her again. Either way, whenever she thought about Jon’s laugh and smile, she shivered. 

She realized that for a moment they even had a chance, but that was before he realized that she was the same old Arya Stark. No matter the utterly embarrassing commentaries from aunt Lya and Rhaegar, Jon would never be anything but proper toward her. She had a chance though and that was much more than any girl that dreamed about him after a movie ever had. 

That should have been enough for her. That should suffice to make her happy and proud of herself, but she was Arya Stark. She never accepted anything by half. If anything that night gave her even more reasons to dream about things she would never have. Stars were meant to be out of reach after all. 

She fell asleep in her clothes and without even considering washing her makeup away. She dreamed about Jon, but only this time he was far more real than he had ever seemed to be before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: So…They finally got the chance to talk with each other for the first time. Talk about awkward situations XD. Let’s not forget about Rhaegar and Lyanna! I admit that I totally used Morticia and Gomez Adams as an inspiration, being Rhaegar my version of Morticia feat Thranduil. They both have a talent to embarrass anyone and everyone near them with the hormonal teenage couple vibe. Just for you to know Rhaegar was a rock star (imagine a mixture of Axl Rose, Sebastian Bach and a Disney Princess) and currently is a musical producer, while Lyanna had always been the black sheep the Starks and a groupie. I can promise that you’ll have lots of fun with them. I hope you like this chapter and show us the love in the reviews. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING??? Wasn't there a sin somewhere that say that you cannot hit on your cousin? Doesn't matter that she is currently looking like the missing link between young Joan Jett and Natalie Portman. NO EXCUSES, Jon Snow! You cannot afford to have a crush on your bloody cousin. That's just wrong. 

There was no way in hell he was going to admit that he got the hots for his little cousin. Even though it was the truth. Come on! He saw this extremely sexy girl sitting there in the bar drinking a glass of whisky, her legs going on for miles in those jeans. How was he supposed to know he was in fact related to her? 

He just thought _why the fuck not?_ She was pretty, and he thought he may had some chance. He hadn't seen her in ages! How was he supposed to know? He just thought she was a pretty girl! 

Luck was a bastard thing indeed. Why the only girl he really got an interest on the whole bar had to be his cousin? Cousins should come with a "get the fuck out" aura to warn each other of their related status. 

Finding out she was his cousin should be the end of it. The realization should have written a big bold flashing lights "NOT FOR YOU" signal, but that was not what he was feeling. Talking to her didn't improved his obligatory lack of interest. She got even more interesting after he talked to her. Just thinking about it made him want to bury his head in his pillow and hide for a day or two. WHY WAS HE STILL INTERESTED? 

Ok, the girl used to be his little best friend, he used to do everything for her when they were little. BUT THEY HAD BEING LITTLE! How would he know that she would turn out to be beautiful, extremely intelligent and apparently fucking talented? HIS FATHER PRAISED HER, FOR CHRIST SAKE! HIS DAD, also known as the Noel Gallagher of acting, PRAISED HER. Could he mention that the last time his dad praised him, he had just won the Golden Globe? That was like three years ago! 

That remembers him, by the way... did his mother had to do that? Really? Couldn't she refrained herself from embarrassing the very soul of him by casually mentioning his lingering wish to see his cousin without any clothes on? _More like ripping her clothes, anh?_ His own thoughts were against him! Dammed you brain! You traitor bastard! He cursed inside his head. 

Also... also what was he thinking??? Asking her to rehearsal with him? That was like calling on thunders in a storm. He should keep his distance. Not encourage a potential crush. He couldn't have a crush in his bloody cousin. Wasn't this the epitome of bad things to do in a wedding? And extremely tacky? YOU WILL NOT FIND YOUR LITTLE COUSIN SEXY. THAT'S WRONG! WRONG. WRONG. WRONG. 

He sighed, this hopefully is not more than pant up randiness on his part. Maybe he should listen up to Sam after all. Maybe he wouldn't have this type of problem if he just became more of a party boy. He was sure that party boys don't try to get in his little cousins pants. But why he thought it was a good idea to rehearse with her? _The more time you pass with her, your imbecile more you will want her. Don't you remember Ygritte? Didn't she taught you nothing?!_ Gods! 

He felt so dirty to think at those things. It was so weird to know that the more he drank, the more he got those kinky thoughts? He wanted to call his first drama teacher, and tell him that now he could play Richard III and his supposedly secret affair with Elizabeth York. He was feeling THAT uneasy. 

That dammed neckline of her didn't help a bit. He should be locked up as a perverted paedophile, just for thinking in her breasts. It doesn't matter that he liked to flirt with her and that she was sexy as fuck, or that that she seemed to flirt with him back (ok maybe he is just seeing things, but maybe she was flirting back, ok?). 

Or even that she was not the little eight year old girl that he used to visit. He still felt like Humbert Humbert with her being his own twisted version of Lolita. _If only she would sit Lolita like for you to see._ His inner voice pop-up out of nowhere. Geez! The amount of alcohol in his blood is making him delusional or something. It was just a friendly flirt! Stop acting like you are in the Hairspray musical singing I can hear the bells! Is the wedding thing! It must be the wedding that is making him all mess up and shit. 

He heard a knock in his bedroom door and he wished to be her, wearing no more than a coat and underwear. A bottle of champagne in her hand, maybe. He shivered at his own imagination, he could lick the champagne out of her skin if that ever happen. Almost immediately after this thought he groaned, he should just hit himself. Enter one of those self scourge thing, you know for penitence. 

Unfortunately for him though, outside his door was this big blonde haired head that belonged to no other than his dear little brother. 

"Jon!" Aegon said "My bitch is back to town! Let's go and conquer them all brother dear. I'm in need of a wingman." 

"Aegon, I don't need a wingman." 

"Of course you need! Robb is out of the picture now. You know what that means! we can be the Targaryen's brothers again! Imagine all the girls waiting for us out there!" 

"Are you doing drugs Aegon?" 

"Come on just tell me your type and I can start making calls. We will catch all the girls" 

"Aegon, we not pokemons masters. We do not collect girls, you know that right?" 

"That's an interesting line of thought, right there." 

"What do you really want, Aegon? You do know that I need to sleep, right? I flew on that death machine for 8 hours?" 

"Well, mother just told me you met our dear cousin Arya?" 

Immediately Jon's suspicious senses went sky high, why was Aegon asking about Arya? Also, why was his mother mentioning it? What have he ever done to deserve this type of thing? 

"I was wondering if she mentioned that old boyfriend of her? The one that looked like a miura bull?" 

"The rugby guy? he asked confused. If there was anyone more weird than his mother that person was Aegon. Jon had no idea of where this was coming from and why he was asking such thing. 

"Yes. Is it really over between them? Or he will be coming? 

"Is there a reason for that question?" 

"There is always a reason, big bro." 

"Which is?" 

"Nothing special." 

"I don't even want to know" Jon said. His brother Aegon was very different for him in many things, for starters he was the very definition of the word popular, Jon was sure that if he looked for the word in the dictionary his brother name would pop-up somewhere. Also his brother was the ultimate bachelor, he practically lived for the chase. 

It was quite hard to keep track of his brothers affairs. He gave up years ago of learning the girls names if he didn't see them alongside his brother at least two times. Then Aegon said he wouldn't be restricted by gender laws, and that he was bisexual. That was when he just gave up of any type of tracking. 

"What about Loras? Are you still seeing him?" Jon asked. Loras Tyrell was the ultimate torrid affair in Aegon world. Their relationship was like a rollercoaster, sometimes they were together and in love and sometimes they hated each other and the hell broke loose. 

"Don't say his name! He is the one that shall not be named! That stupid troll only brings me bad luck." Aegon said with his cheeks flushing in anger. 

"When did he became Voldemort?" 

"Since that imbecile dog-shit Renly Baratheon waltzed into my life. He who shall not be named practically run to his side, the idiot." 

"I didn't knew, little bro. Sorry for mentioning." 

"Not to worry, big bro. We Targaryens will prevail in the end. You will see. But I think I must inform you that I gave up on dating men. Too complicated for me." 

"You gave up, gave up? Or you gave up as the time you gave up drinking caipirinhas?" 

"That was a mistake of judgment. I didn't knew that you could do that with more than one fruit." 

"And the Brazilians open up your eyes? Hm?" 

"The Brazilians open up my eyes for many things. Rio in Carnival big bro. It would change you. It would change you for good, and if that city isn't enough to take that sad expression off your face, than I bet that Bahia can." 

"I made peace with my sad face a long time ago Aegon, you should make peace with it too" 

It was pass two in the morning when Aegon left for his own bedroom. His brother was sharing the room with Theon Greyjoy and currently in the final plans for Robb bachelor party. Jon didn't even want to think about that! The notion of Theon and Aegon organizing a party was sufficient to make him fear for his life. 

Jon was so tired that he slept like a stone. When he wake up the next day, he felt a faint headache forming in the back of his head. He sighed thinking that he was getting too old to wake up with a hangover. He called the hotel kitchens and asked for the ingredients for his father miraculous hangover cure. 

When his hangover was gone he showered and tried to find the most casual combination of clothes to dress himself up. Then after a whiff of his Aqua de Gio he went out to meet Arya. 

He walked a bit around the garden to find the place that Arya had mentioned before. When he spotted her, she was practising with the sword... maybe? She was a beautiful sight to see, her hair was tied up and she was clad in those well clad clothes. 

"What are you trying to do?" he asked as he approached her. 

"I'm rehearsing can't you see?" 

Jon almost chuckle but he schooled his features to remain the same. This was too easy. "Uh, no. Sorry. Are you an actress?" 

She eyed him a bit confused then a moment passed and her look changed to understanding. 

"Trying to be. I have an audition today." she quoted and he smile to the fact that they still hold similar tastes. "You didn't wait for my line, you know?" 

"At the academy?" he continued unfazed. 

"Yeah" she said a smile on her face. 

"What kind of a scene was that?" he continued with his line. "You missed your cue." 

"I think it's unfair to accused me of missing my cue when I wasn't intentionally quoting anything." 

"I thought it was fitting, because _what kind of scene was that?"_

"You know that there was schools to prepare guys for female roles? They never thought that the reverse was necessary." 

"So you are trying to be more mainly?" 

"Yeah! Isn't it clear by the posture?" 

"I didn't want to say anything. But since this is for your school and I feel that since we are related I have a moral obligation to say it... you are failing." 

"Oh really? Moral obligation and all? And why did you think that?" 

"Well you look like a girl acting as a guy, not like a guy. If that was what you were trying to do." 

"So what the big, famous Hollywood actor suggest?" and he could catch a hint of sarcasm in her tone. 

"Well, don't take me wrong but you are not really... anh..." he stopped for a moment looking for the right word as his hands made air gestures trying to picture a very opulent very curvy and womanly body. " Curvy?" he finished not sure if that was the right thing to say. 

"Are you saying that I don't look like a woman?" her eyebrows suggested that trouble was ahead if he said anything wrong now. 

"I didn't say that." He replied fast. "You look like a woman! Is not that! I was trying to say that you should use the fact that you are not a D-cup and use it in your favour. The characters were young. Like teenagers doing shit." 

"And how would that help?" 

"Well maybe you shouldn't be focusing in acting more mainly, but acting like a young guy trying to prove himself. Someone in that awkward transition moment? You know when voices are starting to change and all?" 

"You mean like three years ago Bran?" 

"Probably. If the characters are young they don't have clear gender definitions yet. Like voice tones and body types." 

"You may be right, but I'll have to think about it. How would that work you know?" 

They sit at the grass and discussed the Bard and the infinite possibilities of how one could interpret any of his plays. She insisted in waiting for his mum to show up, even though he said that that was futile effort. He told her that if his mum hasn't show up after ten minutes than she wasn't coming. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Meanwhile.... in one of the rooms. 

"I'm coming! I'm coming, Rhaegar! Don't stop, don't you dare stop!" Lyanna shout as Rhaegar made her reach another orgasm with his tongue. God! Was she right in choosing that men as a husband. His oral fixation only seem to work on her favour. And she was so glad to have choose him over any others. Running away to Bali with this man was definitely the best decision of her life. 

She was close, so very close when the room door, opened suddenly. 

"Mum, I need your opinion on..." 

Lyanna felt like her eyes were as wide as deep plates, she cursed her younger son time inside her head. Thank God, Rhaegar was below the covers. 

Unfortunately for her, Rhaegar was not intending on stopping his ministrations. Of all the times to actually follow her order he had choose the most inconvenient one. She was having a hard (dammed puns) time to keeping her face strait when her husband was licking her insane. 

"Yes, Aegon dear?" she half mumble. 

"Nothing mum." and she could see that her son was entering in shock. "I'll came back later" 

"Ok" she managed to say before her son left. 

She was fully intending on pulling her husband head by his head so she could give him a piece of her mind. Something that remembered him that the sex had to stop when one of their sons catch them in the act. Her plans were not fulfilled because just as she was deciding to make a move, he beat her to it, giving her (with a flick of his tongue) one of the top ten orgasms of her life. 

When she finally could catch her breath again she tried to say something but her husband beat her to it. 

"Did you like it, my love? 

"Oh Rhaegar you shouldn't! What if Aegon realized?" 

"Come on, love. Is Aegon, I'm sure he realized what was happening." 

"You still choose to traumatize our younger son, by showing him that his parents still do it." 

"He is a big boy, he can handle." 

She gave up of trying to argue with her husband, because she knew that when he was in this sort of mood it was useless to argue. "I better go up. I told Jon and Arya I'll would meet with them" 

"You could stay, take a breath. And then we can start again" 

"Nice proposal. But I don't think it's enough" 

"Really? What if I..." he finished the sentence whispering at her ear. 

"Oh you wouldn't" 

"Is that a challenge?" 

She laugh, admitting his win. There would be another day between sheets for them it seemed. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"En gard!" 

Was the only warning she gave him before attacking him with the rapier. She was extremely good, he had to give her that. Fencing was taking way too serious at RADA it seems. Also had that tiny little thing nagging the back of his mind, she looked way too sexy for him to be fully concentrated. How one can properly put up a defence stance when half of his thoughts were determined to catch a glimpse of her _ahem_ behind? 

Her lines were perfect, her timing was excellent. And when she stopped trying to act like a older guy and just start to act like a young fifteen year old hot head. She nailed Tybald. 

He took the role of Mercutio for her to rehearse, it was a hard thing to do, when her Shakespeare was much more accurate than his own. He loved reading the Bard, acting his plays was another matter. Also in the moment he was considering suggesting for her to play Romeo, he really wouldn't mind that much to play a Juliet. They could go straight to the balcony scene, he wouldn't care at all. 

Thankfully he was able to retain that suggestion in his devious brain, where it belongs. Hidden from the outside world. 

They laugh when she told him about the boys at her class trying to go for full Shakespearian age performance. Of how annoyed they were, when they tried to go for the seven submissive poses. 

They asked for food and decided to eat it right there at the gardens. The hotel staff was apparently full prepared to outdoors picnics. All the picnic regalia were put beneath a tree for them. 

"I feel like I just stepped in a Austen novel" he commented as he sat in the checkered towel. 

"Maybe they just take the country thing seriously." 

"You think we got wine?" 

She chuckle taking two wine glass from the basket. "Voilá!" 

The food was delicious. They sipped their drinks and ate between their conversation. 

"I would never believe that you could quote Paris, Je t'aime" she said at some point. 

"Why not? I love that movie." 

"You do? You must be the first men to ever admit that." 

"Clearly you are walking with the wrong kind of men." 

"You are currently best-man to one of them, just so you know it." 

"Ohh Arya." he started in a very dramatic tone "The truth is... that your brother has an awful taste for movies." 

"Well that's true." she managed in between laughs. "But even Bran has a hard time admitting he likes watching Shakespeare in love." 

"I think we need to have a very serious conversation with Bran, and it has to be fast before all that shaming on dramas movies reach Rickon." 

"I think you have to run then. There are rumours that Rickon had been heard begging father to receive all the Transformers paraphernalia last year." 

"Haven't you saved him?" 

"I'm a minority! The blockbusters are everywhere!" 

"Ahh some blockbusters are fine..." 

"You mean yours?" 

"Well... one have to be proud of his work. Even when it makes you fear for your life." 

"Fear for your life? How? You were a bloody hero." 

"Do you know about Tom Hiddleston's Loki Army? Benedict Cumberbatch, cumberbitches? I have Snowfettes! Should they even have a name like that?" 

"You mean fans?" 

"I mean that huge amount of fans, a legion, that you didn't know that existed and sometimes scare and embarrass you at the same time. " 

"I don't think it's that bad. The Snowfettes are harmless." 

"Oh you would think that! Did you know that there is a reddit topic dedicated to..." he suddenly remembered what he was referring to and stopped abruptly. His cheeks feeling a bit hotter than normal. 

"Does this has anything to do with the "say hello to my big penis" montage?" 

"Fuck in shit. You seen it too?! What have this people done to my cousin?" 

"It was hard not to..." she giggled. "It was everywhere on tumblr." 

"And don't you think that was a bit too much?" 

"It wasn't that bad! It was funny. A bit awkward, but funny" 

"Having people zooming your crouch it's more scary than fun." 

"What, cousin? Afraid not to live up the expectations?" 

"Uhh. No. It's not that" but part of him knew it was. That was in fact the very reason he was afraid on doing that full frontal nude scene in his next movie. What would his older fans think of his you know... would he be able to get out of his house? Eventually? 

"If you say so. But I have heard rumours that said you were considering a nude scene." 

He narrow his eyes at her. "Are you spending time with my mum?" 

"Aunt Lya talks about you a lot" she answered him with a perfect angelical expression. 

"You mean yes." 

"Rumours cousin. Unconfirmed rumours." 

"If you must know they are more than just rumours. It was the reason why I really learn the Faubourg Saint-Denis scene." he sighed "I was applying for the 'nude role'. Mum mentioned it? " 

"Yeah. She passed a whole hour talking about it. Wanna talk about the mysterious role?" 

"I was beyond shocked when Darren considered me for the role. I never thought I would be accepted." 

"I can imagine. Even at RADA there is a fuss going on about this untitled. But are you having trouble with the role? Aunt Lya was all saying she failed you." 

"This is not the 'we should have taken the boys to nude communities more often debacle is it'?" 

"So you know about that! But really, I just thought you were shy on taking your clothes off or something." 

"It's not really the nude scene. It's hard to build up the character you know. It's a dense storyline." 

"Are you going to play a disturbed ballet dancer? I thought he had moved on from that." 

"Haha. But I won't dance, thank you very much. There is a scene that I can't figure it out how to portrait it." 

"Is it the nude scene?" and he knew she was saying it just to provoke him. 

"It's not the nude scene! By the gods." 

"I think you slipped in your characters right there." she chuckled. "If you think I could help you out. You can consider it a payback of rehearsing Shakespeare with me" 

"You know that Darren would kill me if I spoil his screenplay" 

"I won't tell." 

He consider it for a moment. He really need the help, and considering the contents of the scene in question it wouldn't be so bad to make best of the situation. His thoughts screamed for a moment rightfully calling him a perv. How dare him, consider to play such a scene just so he could touch his sexy little cousin? On the other hand, it's not as he would act upon his wishes right? She was offering and why couldn't him? He could harmless indulge himself a bit right? It would be professional, not perverted or anything. Right? Right? 

"You have to give me your word. I can't see hints of this anywhere." 

"I cross my lips" 

"Ok, resuming it a lot. My character is this young men that goes to live with his father after his mother death. He is despised by his stepmother and a bit neglect by his father. He stabilises a very close relationship with one of his half-sister and she becomes the muse of his work. After a while she also starts to be the object of his desires." 

"Is this going to be a flowers in the attic part two?" 

"Can I give you spoilers? Or you are one of those people who kill anyway that says a spoiler? 

"I won't kill you. But, spoiler alert dully taken." 

"They will have a semi-incestuous relationship eventually. The thing is the characters is really shy and is not good in talking to anyone, specially girls." 

"So... you are saying that he is basically you?" 

"Very funny. But he would be worse than me." 

"Going on.... there is a competition going on in one of the city museums, and he is obsessed by creating a new sculpture." 

"OHhh and she is the muse. I think I can see where this is heading" 

"Precisely. So the scene in question, is the one she undress for him to take measures." 

"Do someone really needs to undress to pose?" 

"Plot thing, I guess." he shrugged. 

"So it's like building up sexual tension?" 

"Pretty much it. Wait I have the script in my phone" 

"Wait! No one can see the script and you have it in your phone?" 

"Is my phone?" 

"Jon! People can steal it from you. You do know that right?" she said leaning over him to see him messing up in his phone. "You have to change that pattern, seriously a baby could hack you like that!" 

He was ready to answer when she exclaimed again "Is that the opening from 007?" 

"Yes? Why?" 

"You are a Bond fan. I see what you did there with the Aston Martin" 

"Finally someone who get it! I was thinking it was a too subtle hint by now" 

After discussing for a few more minutes, he finally gave her the script. She read, her face making expressions as she read it. Jon had to make a effort to concentrate and not get lost in the tiny light spots the sun created at her skin. He had to resist the urge to touch them and trace patterns as the Greeks did with the constellations. 

She raised her head when she finish and he plastered a smile in his face. One that he could only hope didn't make him look as a total creepy. He wished for her to say something before he gave his face muscles permanent damage from keeping that smile up. 

"I think I get it now... why it's hard" 

"I told you!" 

"But in my defence. It is a nude scene." 

"Not for me" 

"Well I think I can play her part. It won't be perfect, but I can try." 

"Sure?" 

"Sure." 

The scene wasn't long or with too much dialogue. The problem was the tension, according to the plot the tension between the siblings had been building up and that was the point where it was just too much for them. His character was a recluse, a very talented recluse and he was struggling to find a way to fit this personality with this scene. In this scene he would "lead" and leading didn't exactly fit with what he had constructed by now. 

He was not obsessive with his holes, not really but he did like to make them closer to reality. He had study for the part, but couldn't find a way to fit this scene. Ok, so maybe he had been obsessing a bit. 

"What is the problem here?" 

"How can a recluse super shy guy suddenly do that. For starters." 

"We can try to figure it out" 

If anyone asked Jon how he ended up in that situation he was not sure what his answer would be. For a while they rehearse only the words and things were fun and easy. Then things had build up. He wasn't quite sure how, but they did. They had gotten up to say their lines and see if they could fit it with the situation handed by the script. And that had been fine. 

Now, now he was pressing his hands on his cousin waist trying to remember how he got himself into this. His lines barely made out of his mouth, whenever he had to move his hands up. For a while she had mocked him, than he got determined to do it right and it would have being fine... if it wasn't for this dammed feeling growing in his gut. 

He wanted to play his part right. Show her he was a good actor, show her that he was fit for this job, like he had shown Darren. But he couldn't make himself be cool when the scene demanded him to feel the peaks of her breasts. 

She said her line, and he knew he need to keep on with their rehearsal even if he had to struggle to pretend that he wasn't uncomfortable. He said his line "You don't know what you are asking for", she said hers. Then it was about his hands in her curves and that devilish description that made him miss cock sleeves. His lines never felt so fitting for a situation. He felt all the emotion he needed for the part. Except. 

Except he didn't feel like a actor saying his lines. When he should act like having an urge to brush his lips on hers and kiss her, it was not Jon Snow acting voice coming out of him. It was Jon Targaryen urges, it was his wishes. The monologue of his part stayed like a background noise in his brain. When his fingers brushed her breasts she let out a noise and he actually had to breath in to attempt to keep the fog out. 

His lines said, "when you touch someone's lips..." and he got close to her. Too close. But despite of what they had agree, he knew he was unable to perform a stage kiss. If he kissed her, it would be true. Harsh reality. 

This would be the third time he stopped himself. He knew she would mock him for stopping. Any good actor could put his feelings aside for his part. It shouldn't matter if you fancy your co-worker or not. 

On the other hand he didn't knew if he could handle the look in her face. The look that didn't believe him to be a good actor. He couldn't live with the feeling that he didn't live up to her expectations. He continued his line "they stop being somewhere else lips to became partly yours" 

Then he ended the space between them, and brush his lips on hers. His heart was pounding and he took a deep breath, thinking how it would feel if her eyes were closing for him. If she was expecting his kiss and not a piece of his part. 

His lips fully form into hers and it felt perfect. He felt her lips parting under his and the rush of adrenaline pumping in his vein said all he need to know. He would kiss her, ravish her pine her into that tree and bury himself in her. Fuck the consequences. He was ready to put his tongue in her mouth and start his plans. When... 

"NOOO FUCKING WAY JON! YOU CAN'T DO THAT" 

Aegon voice was enough to send him meters away from Arya. His body immediately felt the distance and he growled. He wanted to strike his brother and make him pay dearly for interrupting. 

"I GOT DIBS ON HER, JON. NOT FAIR!" 

His patience was at its limit and he was ready to scream at his brother to say something that resemble some sense for a change when Arya beat him. 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE AEGON. IT WAS ONE TIME. YOU IGNORANT FOOL!" 

Jon truly wanted to understand what the hell was going on. But his head went full on repeat mode. What had happen one time between Arya and his brother? 

"Oh Arya dear, you know what they say 'a cousin love lasts forever" 

The closest word that Jon could think to describe his cousin was menacing. He didn't know what he should do. But when Aegon couldn't shut up about how Arya was special and any other nonsense about the "bro code" he felt the urgent need to punch his brother in his guts. 

"Fuck you Aegon" she said so loud that both of them were taken by surprise. There were seriously mean sparks coming out of her. A part of Jon, came to a realization that explained what the fuck was happening. He had seen this type of discussion before and he hate it to the same information regarding Arya. 

For the first time in his life he was really jealous of Aegon, and selfishly enough he was mad of his brother… clearly he had gotten to Arya before him. And Jon was not liking it. He was not liking the information at all. So many girls fell on Aegon's charms… it was unfair that one he actually got a interest on would be one of his brother victims as well. 

_WOOAAA_ _, Jon_ _! He thought then, what the fuck do you mean with interest on? Arya was not available! Cousin! Remember? No romances between cousins, remember?_ But even as he did remember himself of the reasons why he shouldn't have a fling or even one wild sexy night with Arya the main thing bothering him was Aegon. The feeling brewing in his chest was a kind of twisted brotherly competition. He hardly could contain a smirk forming in his mouth, like a symptom of an evil piece of his personality that he wasn't aware it existed. 

Obviously his musings made him miss quite a bit of the discussion that kept happening in front of him. This new found evil piece was glad to keep catching pieces of information, that didn't add up to Aegon success. Maybe he did have a chance after all? His conscious screamed at him after the thought. He dismissed his Jiminy Cricket after the scream, not entirely because his conscious was deeply engrained in him. But enough of it to think a hot scene "acting" that could fall on the real stuff and maybe even culminate in a wild alcohol excused wild one night stand. 

Fortunately or not he hadn't time to think any other deviations, because Sansa approached them. 

"I hate to disturb your… thing" Sansa spoke like she was leading a UN meeting. "But all the bridesmaid are being summoned to prepare to the Jane hen-party." 

And just like that Arya harshly left with a quick apology towards him, excusing herself for not finishing their rehearsal, and walked out with Aegon still hanging on her feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people, Bee is here with me and both of us are currently very very sick. As in I'm dying of sinusitis, Bee manage to open her wrist. DO SEE HOW MUCH WE LOVE YOU posting this now. Pardon my french (remember that I'm on drugs) but do try to make us a bit happy in this sick period of our lives. GIVE US YOUR LOVE *insert You are the one that I want rhythm*  
> What else? I hope you enjoy this and I do promise I'm finishing the next chapter on "Sneaking into your dreams" and when I manage to sit in front of my pc for more then ten minutes I'll finish and post it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Boys would always keep all the fun for themselves, it seemed. She was positively bored at the damn bachelorette’s party. When they told her that there would actually be a bachelorette’s party, Arya had hoped for some real fun with lots of booze and maybe some Magic Mike stuff to scandalize the hell out of her mother and sister. But that was to be too hopeful. 

She needed something to distract her and make her forget about what happened in the gardens; about that damn rehearse, about Jon and his body so close to hers, his hands on her waist, his palms and thumbs brushing the peaks of her breasts and his mouth on hers…Geez! That had been some serious acting! _My ass! We were both enjoying the whole thing very much and art had nothing to do with it!_

Thinking about that wouldn’t help her and she needed some distraction. 

Jeyne was too busy being the center of the universe and opening presents to ever look at her bored to death face. She wondered for a sec what Bran might be doing on Robb’s party. Silicone boobs and a lot of girls paid to pay him attention… His face would be priceless, she could bet. No less from a party organized by Aegon. Gosh! He had a serious talent for moral degradation and she had even tasted it. Teen years and bed decisions, she should have never crossed that line with Aegon, especially when he was the one who could actually blow up any tinny chance she might have with Jon. 

And what a bed timing he had! Really, she was there and Jon was there. His hand flirting with the possibility of going south on here, demonstrating how much of an obsessed, twisted and incestuous little shit his next character would be while she could barely breathe. She could live the part of the little sister, for Christ’s sake! She felt all breathless, mesmerized and curious about how that measuring stuff would end. Her mouth was dry, her heart pounding and her lady parts like the damn Nile during the flood! Arya was sure that the whole thing would end up with a kiss and it did! The half parted lips kind of shit and Jon’s tongue was already half way inside her mouth, but Aegon had to pop up out of the seven hells to spoil the moment! 

What was he thinking?! Dibs on the girl, bro code and shit! It was one kiss for fuck sake! Get over! Let it go, Elsa! It would never happen again no matter how good it might have been! Aegon was definitely too much of a brat for her to deal with and she might end up with some STD if things ever got out of control. No. Big, blonde and beautiful wasn’t her thing. 

She sipped her champagne again and remembered how much fun she had had that morning, with all of the sword fight and shared acting tips with Jon. She haven’t had that much fun in quite a long time, nor felt that turned on by a scene. It took all of her professionalism to not touch him over his pants and feel how much of an acting that was. 

Not that it would take that much since she was close enough to feel that Jon was either happy to see her, or carrying a gun in his pocket. Not even the most obscure fanfics have ever phantom that possibility, not even those in Live Journal! 

Arya yawned after the second glass of champagne and realized that she would be asleep very fast that night. She was already considering sneaking out of the damn party and go back to her room. She could get a bottle or two to keep her company while everyone else was busy with the whole wedding schedule. 

What Jon would be doing now? Getting wasted over a bottle of expensive whiskey while Theon and Aegon tried to get Robb a lap dance, probably. Jon had never been a big fan of anything involving Theon and girls on the same place and not even Hollywood seemed to be able to change that. Or maybe she was starting to get hopeful about him and allowing herself to believe that Jon was anything other than a man. He was young, handsome and financially secure to keep it modest, he could have anyone he wanted. Why bother to flirt with his little cousin at all? 

“You do look like someone bored to death.” Her aunt’s voice sounded next to her. 

Lya sat by her side with a plate full of different cakes and sweets. She offered some and Arya stuffed her own mouth with some goodies. Her aunt smiled at her fondly. 

“I never wanted this for myself.” Lya added randomly. Something she shared with Ned from time to time. “The whole big fat white wedding thing. Church, reception, flowers and white dress, that was never for me.” 

“That’s why you and Robert never worked out?” Arya asked suspiciously. 

“Not really. I knew that Robert was no saint. He likes to pretend that I cheated on him, but honestly I’ve done nothing that he hadn’t done to me before.” Lya smiled lazily. “That was why Rhaegar turned my world upside down. He was the opposite of what I was supposed to want for my future. Jon is quite different from us in this. He’s a bit of a romantic fool sometimes and being an actor made it worst, I fear.” 

“Do I wanna know where this talking is going?” Arya finally asked, making Lyanna laugh. 

“Probably not, but I know that you like him. Gosh, I know this since you where a kid. I thought it was cute back then, but now I think that you might be his Rhaegar and Jon doesn’t have a clue about what to do with you.” 

“Nah! I doubt that I could abduct him and take him to Bali.” Arya teased her aunt, making Lyanna laugh even harder. 

“No, you are better than that. Take him to Paris and it will work just fine. He is a romantic after all.” Lyanna kissed her cheek and smiled at her. “You know that he has a crush on you, don’t you?” 

“I really don’t see why he would ever look at me this way.” Arya took a bite at another cake. “I’m still his little cousin and I doubt he would ever see me as anything other than that.” 

“For someone as clever as you, pretending to be blind to the situation is almost an insult to your own intelligence and mine. If I were you I wouldn’t be here, wasting time with these old hens. Grab a bottle of the good stuff and go find that antisocial son of mine. If I know him at all, he’s probably trying to choose between killing Aegon and Theon, or cutting his own wrists at that bachelor’s party.” 

“That I can picture. Does he have any idea of this devilish plan of yours?” Arya asked suspiciously while Lyanna tried to convince her that she had no idea of what her niece was talking about. 

“What plan, dear?” She finally asked. 

“Your matchmaking plan. I know that you like me, but seriously…You are my aunt and Jon’s mother. That makes things quite awkward for us.” Arya said with a sympathetic smile. 

“I don’t see why. I’m not Cat to fight the uncontrollable forces of nature just for the sake of suburb’s moral. The fact that Jon started his career pretty soon was a relief for all of us. We had been afraid that you two might end up reaching second bases before you turned fourteen.” 

“It was not that bad. Ok. Blame it on me for the everlasting puppy love, but Jon had always been innocent in that.” And that was the truth, wasn’t it? 

“Dear, I’m afraid that you often forgets that Jon isn’t fourteen anymore and the idea that you had of him got a bit mixed up with the idealization of your idol. He’s just a man after all and you are far from being that naïve. Now you go. Get yourself a drink and think about what to wear tomorrow. I would hate to see my ship sinking before it even started sailing.” Lya smiled at her in a way that would have frightened even the Cheshire Cat. 

The family that he had! A bunch of inconvenient loons most part of the time, but Arya liked them all. She did what Lyanna said. Went straight to the bar and sneaked two bottles of champagne away. If she had to sleep at some point, she would do it under the blissful effect of an expensive drink, pretending to be Marie Antoinette. 

Bottles on one hand and her pumps on the other. A girl had the right to run away with some class and some of her bohemian style. She hopped that no one would actually miss her at the party, but if they did Arya was ready to tell anyone she had a headache. With all the champagne it was likely to become the truth anyway. 

She tiptoed her way up stairs, trying to not call for unwanted attention. God forbid Aegon to be anywhere nears her room. She could kill for some chocolate to go with the drink and another chance to kiss Jon the way she wanted to. Life was just so unfair sometimes. 

“Fancy yourself Sabrina?” The masculine voice sounded just too pleased and maybe a bit drunk. Well, there goes her so desired discretion. 

She turned her head lightly, just to look at him over her right shoulder. Jon was down the stairs looking at her too. A bottle of whisky in hand and a smirk that went just too well with his dark grey Hugo Boss shirt. Sometimes she could bet that her life just came out of a poorly written romantic comedy but she wouldn’t complain about that just now. 

“What would that make of you?” She made a questioning face, pretending that to be the greatest mystery in the world. 

He did not answer her, just smiled at her with a twist of shyness and melancholy. There was something on that line that she should have caught, but failed. She barely remembered the movie or the characters, but she did remember Audrey Hepburn waiting for a guy with a bottle of champagne. That and sour face Humphrey Bogart. 

“Running away so soon?” Jon asked back, ignoring her question. 

“That was just too boring for me and it happens that I found myself some pretty good company.” She answered showing him the bottles. 

Jon climbed the stairs with some sort of grace about his moves, despite of all the drinks he might have had. There he was. Just two steps under her, looking up with a smirk on his face that made her remember Aegon for a bit. They were brothers after all, but she forgets about it so often. 

“I believe you are in need of help to deal with your new friends.” Jon said teasingly. 

“That’s probably right.” She smiled at him. “Would you help me, Jon?” 

“What kind of man would I be if I turned my back to a lady in distress?” He answered back while offering her a hand. “Give me your shoes and follow me, will you?” 

Indeed she gave him her shoes while looking at him suspiciously. 

“Where are we going?” Arya finally asked. 

“I suppose you are sharing the room with Sansa.” He said with a gentle tone. “I’m looking for a place to hide from my family and I bet you are doing just the same, so my room sounds like a better option.” 

“Lead the way, Snow.” She said in approval. Maybe she was just too drunk already, or dreaming about that invitation. She would probably wake up under the covers of her bed, with Sansa snoring beside her, but if there was any chance of that not being a dream than she would take it. 

“Follow me, Stark.” 

Arya didn’t know if she was following his steps or the trace of his smell through the corridors. She tumbled at the carpet near his room door, making both laugh of it. It took Jon some time to actually find the key hole and open the door. Maybe, just maybe, they were already too drunk to pretend to be smart. 

When he opened the door and turned the lights on she almost had to use silver tape to avoid her jaw to fall. _Talking about unfair! How did he manage to get THIS room?!_ She looked around for a while, just admiring the general splendour of the room. 

“WOW!” She finally let it escape her lips. 

Jon was looking at her and he seemed to be more than pleased with her reaction. Well. That bed was indeed something and the decoration was all classy and cosy, just like something that came out of a monarch’s cinebiography. 

“Do you like it?” Jon asked while taking one bottle from her hand to open. If she liked it? She could pretend to be Anne Boleyn in that room. She was about to lose her head anyway. 

“It’s a hell of a room, but how come that you can have all of this for yourself and I have to share with Sansa?” That was probably the million dollar question. 

“Robb knows better than to place me with Theon or my brother. We don’t want homicides before a wedding, do we?” Jon teased and the champagne bottle was finally open with a loud pop. “Hah! Here it is. I’m afraid that I don’t have any proper glasses to offer.” 

“Who cares about glasses?” She took the bottle back to have a sip from it. “See?” 

“Yes, I do.” He answered and suddenly something in his voice told her that there was a deeper meaning behind those words. She gave him the bottle and allowed Jon to drink from it. 

“Were you bored at the party, or just shocked with Theon and your brother’s lack of morals?” Arya asked while sitting at his absurdly large bed. Nop…That wasn’t a bed. That was a warm hug and she was already considering a nap before she started seeing things around her in double. 

“A bit of both, I guess. Never quite enjoyed the silicone boobs thing. Bran’s face, though. That was priceless.” Jon said it with a smirk. Hah! She knew it! She could kill for a chance to see Bran’s face. 

“You should have taken a picture. I’ll never forgive you for that.” Arya giggled. Perhaps she should consider giving the booze a break. “There was one of those giant cakes with a striper inside?” 

“Unfortunately no. There’s only so much one can live on clichés and Aegon does have some creativity for these things.” That sounded about accurate. Aegon had a talent for those things. That and kissing. He definitely had a talent for kissing. 

There was silence for a while and they drunk the champagne and looked at each other through the corners of their eyes. There was a bed and there were a whole lot of expectations hanging in the air. Arya could feel the electricity of it. That thing called sexual tension, mixed with curiosity and too much champagne. 

Jon looked at her as if he had this question stuck on his throat but was just too afraid to ask. She tried to figure out what was wrong, but failed to put her finger on it. After what felt like a lifetime of silence, he finally spoke. 

“What happened between you and Aegon?” _From all questions in the world that is the one you ask?!_ She wanted to shout at him. Really?! Aegon?! _You do know how to kill a girl’s fantasy, you bastard._

“It happened a while ago. I just had ended things up with Gendry. I was hanging out with some friends and Aegon appeared. We had a few drinks, talked and kissed. That’s it and that’s what he will ever get from me.” She answered. That wasn’t much, but it was the truth. What she didn’t know was that Aegon would go mental with one kiss. Not that he had ever been a mentally balanced person, but still… _I’m simply that good, you know?_

“He seems to be…Interested.” Jon said with meticulous tone and choice of words. That was the understatement of the century. Aegon wasn’t interested, he was frustrated. The blonde brat wasn’t used to get a no for an answer and Arya was positive that the kiss had been a mistake. “My brother doesn’t always play fair when he wants something and he never deals with rejection in a graceful way.” 

“You shouldn’t worry. I know how to take care of myself.” She said with a bit of stubbornness and defiance, making Jon gives her an evaluative look. Why was Jon spinning, for fuck’s sake?! 

He walked toward her with the bottle in hand. His eyes were fierce, determinate, almost intimidating. That made something inside tingle and her blood to run warmer in her veins. _I probably had too much of champagne but…Gosh! He looks sexy. Come to mamma! Yeah! Just walk my way and let me show you what made your brother go head over hills for me._

“I’m perfectly aware of that.” He stopped in front of her making Arya look up to see his face. Jon offered another sip from the bottle. “What about your party? Was it boring to?” 

“I really love Jeyne, but seriously, I couldn’t stand the silly games and all the talking of her relatives. Your mother was the one to suggest me to run away while I could.” 

“And you were really going back to your room alone with two bottles of champagne? Geez! You do have quite the liver.” It was probably too soon to say that. 

“Lucky me that I found someone eager to share them with me.” She teased. 

“Sure. What kind of cousin would I be if I allowed you to get wasted a day before the wedding? You would blame me for it if you woke up with a hell of a hangover and couldn’t look presentable inside your dress tomorrow.” 

“That sounds about right. After waxing, doing hair and makeup and wearing killing shoes, and end up looking like a zombie because of a few drinks…I would be really furious.” 

“You see, I’m a good cousin.” He said while sitting by her side on the bed. “Waxing? Really? For a long dress?” 

“How do you know it’s a long one? Did Robb show it to you?!” She looked at him with eyes of the size of a plate. Robb would die. Slowly. Painfully. With some serious torture involved in the process as soon as the sensibility of her finger tips came back. 

“The only thing I know is that it’s blue. Other than that I’m clueless. And since it’s an evening event it would made sense for it to be a long one.” Jon answered immediately, clearly understanding that his dearest friend would be in serious trouble if he said that he had seen the dress. 

“Since when you know about those things? Are you a fashionist or something?” She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 

“Nop, but I dated a model and I have to survive Satin’s endless talking about dresses every time I attend a red carpet event. What’s the secrecy all about? I thought it was just a bride’s thing.” 

“I wanna make a hell of an impression. A girl deserves to feel gorgeous every once in a while, don’t you think?” _Oh what a shameful lie. Not even Rickon would have bought that one!_ Arya had another sip from the bottle and tried to avoid looking at him. 

“One could say that you are doing it to call someone’s attention.” Jon said as if he was digging some sort of confession. _Oh well. You won’t have it from me, dear._

“What if I am?” She challenged him. 

“I hope you are lucky to get what you want. Not that I think you need any of those things to call attention, though. Aegon, on the other hand, will be pleased with the surprise.” 

“Careful. One might think that you are jealous about what happened between me and your brother.” Since they were back to the topic, why not try to turn it in her favor? 

“I can always blame the alcohol for making fool of myself latter.” Jon said with a faint smile. “It would hardly be the first time, anyway.” 

“Since you have an alibi, you should enjoy it. Say whatever you want, or do whatever you want. I can’t hold it against you, remember?” 

“Since I am making fool of myself…How do you say in French my sister has a yellow pencil?” Suddenly that made sense. Bottles of champagne sneaked out of a fancy party and the Sabrina joke. They were out of tennis courts and Homburgs, but she could play that role just fine. 

“Ma soeur a un crayon jaune.” She said her line and pretended to be Audrey Hepburn just for a little while, praying for that text to end up just the way she remembered. 

“How do you say my brother has a lovely girl?” Jon said his part, looking at her directly in the eyes. 

“Mon frère a une gentille petite amie.” She indulged him with that role playing game. What a confusing thing a love affair can be if you are an actor. You can never know for sure where the character ends and the actor begging, especially when alcohol gets involved in the process. 

“And how do you say I wish I were my brother?” He said and there was no sign of insecurity or in his voice and playing his character as he should. 

“Fancy yourself as Linus Larrabee?” Arya teased, being the one to put an end to that nonsense, but there was no smile from him in answer. 

“I already have the sour face and you…You would be a superb Sabrina.” He gave her an indulgent smile this time. 

“Maybe, you should go to Paris, Linus.” She teased him once more with another quote. 

Jon looked at her in silence for a second, as if he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on there. The whole role playing thing, the alcohol and the tension. There was just too much in that room and Arya was feeling strangely overwhelmed by all of her expectations. 

“Paris is for lovers.” He answered. 

“You skipped several lines.” She said muffling a laugh. 

“Maybe, but I would rather start a love affair before considering Paris. I know no better place to start one than a hotel room. Don’t you agree?” 

His face was close to hers and his smell was making Arya dizzy. How long has it been since she last felt this way? How long since she last craved for that kind of moment and that kind of expectation? His eyes never turned away from her and Jon even caressed her face. The world around them was spinning and for a second she wondered if that was the champagne’s effect, or if her long lasting crush on Jon was that powerful. Probably both, but she couldn’t care less. 

“May I ask, sir, what exactly your intensions are?” Why she couldn’t simply keep her mouth close now that she was only inches away from what she wanted?! Why was she so nervous about the possibility of a kiss?! 

Jon smiled at this but never backed off. He was so close to her that she could smell the alcohol, the Armani Cologne and a faint trace of tobacco. 

“Wrong character, but I’ll give you this one.” He said taking her by the nape and pulling her face closer to his. “My intentions? Unethical, reprehensible but very practical.” And the deep, warm tone of his voice left no room for doubts about it. 

Before she could even consider an answer his lips ended that intoxicated dialogue in a kiss that was surely far from being a technical one. One hand at her nape and another on the small of her back keeping Arya’s body glued to his own. Although she had been caught out of guard, her hand soon found the way to his back and hair. 

It was nothing like their previous scene in the gardens. There was no room for uncertainties and hesitations this time. Her lips parted for him and Jon eagerly seized the chance to claim her mouth, while his hands roamed all over her body, eventually stopping at the zipper in her back to open her dress and finally touch her freely. 

Here she thought that Jon was somehow slow about those things, but she had been mistaken. There was nothing slow or careful in the act. He was urgent and even a bit violent about the whole kissing thing. Aegon was more of a playful kisser, but Jon…Oh he took nothing that lightly and his kiss was no different, with all of the bites and licks while pulling the hair in her nape lightly. There was no game about it. It was blunt, almost demanding and…Gosh, she liked it! 

She barely noticed when he laid her on the bed and the weight of his body on top of her. Their legs entwined and the kisses that no longer were restricted to her mouth. For a second she even remembered how many times she had lived that scene in her own mind and how reality was so much better than daydreams. Jon’s tongue playing with her hard nipples sent electric charges all over her body. He kept going south while Arya felt her body getting heavy and heavier and her mind getting fogged. _That’s heaven. I must be dreaming again._

… 

She opened her eyes lazily. Her head was heavy and there was a headache on the horizon, but she would have to deal with it latter. Arya yawned and smiled at the memory of the dream. 

What a dream that one had been, but unfortunately she never managed to get to the best part of it. Jon had been inspired, though. So demanding and eager for her, tasting of champagne and smelling of expensive cologne. Even the scenario had been perfect. That huge hotel room, all classy and cozy and the bed that seemed to be made of clouds, very much like the one she was resting upon right now…Wait! 

She opened her eyes immediately and out of shock. _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!_ Her head screamed at the moment that she realized where she was and most importantly with whom. 

Jon was totally wasted by her side, soundly asleep with his face half hidden by the pillow. She searched her memory, trying to find a glimpse, a clue of what had happened last night but she couldn’t remember anything other than the kiss. 

The champagne bottles were both empty and left carelessly on the floor, while there were no used condoms around to be seen. Arya looked down, hopping to see her clothes intact, but what she found was the very opposite of it. 

She was wearing nothing but her panties under the sheets and by the looks of it, Jon was sleeping in his boxers and nothing more. 

OK. 

There was enough there to indicate that something had happened, but not enough to make her sure of it. If they had had sex, she would really start to freak out because she couldn’t even remember the act let alone demanding him to wear protection! That was some serious shit! She wasn’t ready to be anyone’s mom! What if Jon had some kind of STD?! He was Aegon’s brother after all. 

Why she couldn’t remember?! _WHY GOD WHY?! I spent my life dreaming about this moment and now I can’t even remember it?! Was it any good? Did he like it? Gendry used to like it, but again I don’t know anything about Jon’s preferences. Did I cum? I would have remembered it, wouldn’t I? What if he wasn’t as good as I though?! GOSH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!_

Arya finally concluded that it was for the best to sneak out of the bed and go back to her room before anyone could notice her absence. She would talk with Jon latter, or maybe not. She had never been good with the morning after drama, but since they were confined at the same place until the next day, her hopes weren’t that high. 

She grabbed her bra and other cloth items from the floor while praying for Jon to remain in his comatose state. At least she had been wearing some decent underwear. She would have never got over the shame of wearing the cotton ones for Jon. 

She had already put up her bra and was half way dressed in her cocktail dress when she heard the noise that could easily be described as the sound of the dead rising from their graves. Meaning, Jon was awake. 

“Arya?” His voice was terribly low and slow, as if he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. _If only I knew the answer for that._

She froze in her place, waiting for his reaction and praying for him to go back to sleep. It took him a few seconds to actually put two and two together, realizing how much of a mess they have made. 

Arya turned back slowly after getting inside her dress just to face a very slow, very confused and naked Jon staring at her. She could see the conclusion building up inside his mind while his eyes scanned the room, her and his nakedness. That was some serious material for a lame romantic comedy. 

“I guess I should be going before anyone can notice where I’ve been.” She said before he could say anything to her, running away from the room in the next second. 

_WHAT A MESS!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about cliffhangers! And the million dollars question is "They did, or they didn't?". Brace yourselves, there's a wedding party yet, maybe some fraternal competition and plenty of Starks and Targaryens making fool of themselves.  
> This fic is growing into a little monster XD. We were planning to create a soundtrack to it and share with you guys later. What do you think about it?  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and, as usual, reviews are love and we highly encourage you guys to share your love with us!


	6. Chapter 6

Jon fell onto his pillow as soon as Arya left the room. He groaned. Your imbecile little shit. He told himself. Was that his impression or the name calling in the mornings is becoming a thing? Never mind. He just saw a half-naked Arya. He just saw the said half-naked woman going out of his bedroom where he supposed that she slept. 

So WHY ON THE SEVEN HELLS COULDN’T HE REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED? 

He couldn’t help but agree with the little devil in his shoulder. He was such a big looser. Seven hells! He manage to get this beautiful woman that he, _and fuck denial,_ wanted to do things that must be considered against law even in old lovely England. And what does he do? When he get the jackpot and find the said women with a bottle of champagne and an awesome excuse to… You know… Do more than just flirting. 

Come on, a men could get tired of trying to be proper. He got such a big boner in the afternoon that he actually had to excuse himself for a cold shower... Ok. It’s not like there are professors X hiding in bloody Surrey! So what, if he had enjoyed himself a bit? There was no one pointing fingers at him. Not yet at least. Also… no one in his right mind could say he lacked good judgment when Arya was concerned, _just look at her. JUST LOOK AT HER GOING OUT OF HIS ROOM ON HER PANTIES!_ There is anything other than sinful after that sight? Did anyone saw that fucking lace? How she bought that? Fuck having sex in church steps after sun down, those fucking laces… that should be illegal! 

Once you are in hell… You must at least commit the crime. Fuck this shit and hug the devil! Right? And if she held no feeling for his dearie little brother, then why should he avoid her anyway? 

There was some serious cloudy stuff in his mind, which may or may not indicate that they had done the deed. When he finally got out of sheer self-pity over his lack of memory, he put his head under the bed to look for any condoms. Because, he couldn’t possibly be that stupid, right? He was definitely not ready to waltz into Fatherland! Christ! Up until this morning, he doubted his ability to convince a girl to share his bed. Being a dad was way out of his league. 

The awkward shit was that half of his clothes were scattered in the room. His boxers found a way under the bed. Condoms on the other hand? Oh, yes, they WERE NOWHERE TO BE SEEN! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? 

“Shit” he said as he got up to drag himself to the bathroom. He was the best man after all; he needed to look as a decent excuse for human being. “Shit” he said again as his foot slipped in his pants and he almost fell, full face on the floor. 

What? Was he sixteen again? This felt too much like his first time, for he too like it. And you know the worse thing? HE BLOODY REMEMBERED HIS FIRST TIME! But, the sex he maybe had done all night with the first girl he actually held an honest to God interest on? The one he was giving flying fucks on breaking his brother bro code and taking her to himself? NOOO. HE COULDN’T REMEMBER THAT. HE JUST HAD TO FORGET. WELL DONE, JON SNOW. YOU WIN THE GOLDEN RASPEBERRY PRICE! 

He got a bit calmer when the hot water flushed over him. And as his head was under water he could remember some flashes of the night before. He definitely remember moans… and cookies. And please don’t ask where he got that from, but he was sure as hell that something involving cookies took place. He also had a very clear image of him and delicious nipples in his mouth. That wasn’t so bad right? Not bad for him, right? If he manage to get her nipples in his mouth then he… hm. 

Well, no need to smirk like an adolescent right? His Jiminy point all. He told him to fuck himself. Then he told his brain to fucking remember. If he had sex with Arya Stark aka the most desiring women he met aka his dearest little cousin. He had to fucking remember it. No point on shocking the family if he couldn’t remember it! 

That was when the thought hit him… WHAT IF SHE REMEMBERED IT?WHAT IF IT WAS BAD? WHAT IF THAT WAS THE REASON SHE FUCKING RUN OUT OF HIS ROOM? SWEET BABY JESUS! OHHH NOOO! 

As he practically fell on his bathtub to drown himself, he thought that for his bloody honour things wouldn’t end like that. He Jon Aemon Targaryen was making an oath. _Mine career be dammed, but she will have sex with me. THE HOTTEST FUCKING SEX OF HER LIFE!_ He would show her just what Jon Snow could offer. He would bloody show her just what he knew about making a woman fell apart in his arms. He could be that good. Aegon be dammed, but he could vouch that he could give his little brother a run for his accomplishes in bed. He just did not like to praise himself over the four winds. Everyone knew that a gentleman don’t talk about his conquests. He could be even more of a gentleman, well at least out of bed. 

_Arya Stark, you won’t know what hit you. I promise you that._

When he got up from the bathtub and looked himself in the mirror he saw that he had a very bright purplish hickey in the line just below his clavicle. He smirked. That certainly bring on some ideas right? 

_Oh you twisted son a bitch_ he thought as he looked his reflexion. Then he grinned tisking to himself. He should have gotten her number. He could send some devious snaps just to keep her imagination running. 

Just like that he remember she saying that she would be dressed to impress. For once he thanked Satin, he would make sure to cause an impression alright. She was drop down gorgeous but he could play this game too. He just hoped he could cause the same impression she left on him… That lacy underwear she was wearing? Next time he would make sure to take it out with his teeth. 

He got out and dressed himself, nights were made to say things we don’t say tomorrow day, right? Why couldn’t he do somethings that shouldn’t be mentioned in daylight as well? He was a gentleman, but he could act as the big bad wolf if he wanted to. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

If there was, something to be said about Robb’s wedding ceremony was that it was lovely. He generally liked weddings. He didn’t go out there spreading his likeness to the whole ceremony thing, but the notion of people loving each other for their all their lives was in his opinion a beautiful thing. 

Well, as he said it was a beautiful ceremony. The flowers where fresh and their smell was all over the place, the light was good (even for an evening wedding) and everyone was dress up. In his humble opinion, nothing was as beautiful as the bridesmaids were. Maybe not the bridesmaid per se, but one bridesmaid in particular. 

When she comment she wanted to impress she was not kidding. Not at all. He tried to focus on what the priest was saying, but come on. Who can think about vows and sermons when your mind was thinking of ways to get that one bridesmaid out of her dress? The priest was saying something that didn’t care a single thought on the consummating part, but it was like the words didn’t quite fit in his line of thought. His mind was set on ripping clothes, maybe with his teeth, fit his tongue whatever it could go and taste all he could. He could add chocolate… but then sugar was never a friendly thing to use when you intended to fuck someone brains off. Even if could lick her clean. 

“Jon” he could admit he was slow to focus on Theon voice calling him. He turned his eyes into Theon general direction, almost sad to loose Arya neckline. It was his new obsession as it seemed, but seriously, how one could just be ok on forgetting the sight of a beautiful woman boobs? He was sure they were some splendid boobs! He couldn’t forgive himself for forgetting them. Oh no... He just has to see the girls again. “Jon” and he notice that Theon voice was more urgent so he really focused on him now. 

“The rings, dude. The priest is about to ask for them” 

Jon had a little panic moment right there. He frankly touched his pockets looking for the rings. He got so unbelievable worried with the Arya debacle that he completely forgot to check his pockets. He guess he just had to thank Satin once again, for placing that “fit for wedding rings” pocket with strings attached. Satin was acing his wardrobes needs. By the time he manage to give Theon a “yep I got the rings” he was already looking at him with a kind of exasperate look. 

What more can be said? Jeyne had a very colourful middle name. A lot of the moms present in the wedding were weeping by the end of it, along with an amazing increase of “ownnn” towards the couples vows. For an engineer Robb was certainly good with words, who would have guessed his cousin would be out there quoting Nicholas Sparks? 

He was actually surprised with Robb. He had a clear memory of Robb fighting Theon on the night before, that revolve on champagne, cherries and an almost naked stripper. Who would guess that one could go from screaming rage to sweet love quotes in just a day? Especially if the person in question was Robb. God! He had been away for too long, he missed Robb gaining ability over his temper. Could he ever forgive himself? 

After the ceremony, everyone run to the party. He was beyond annoyed missing Arya because some bloody paparazzi found him here. His paranoia wonderer just then if someone have implanted a GPS in him, because how in hell did the paparazzi found him here? Then he saw Aegon catching up with Arya and wonderer if he had personally insulted Lady Luck herself. His brother placed her hand on his arm and all he could do was curse. 

When he finally made up to the ball room the party was already starting. A soft background kind of song played and the majority of his family were finding their way to one big table. Happily, he noted an empty sit just beside Arya, a place that would surely be his. 

He barely manage to secure his place when his aunt Lysa started talking. He didn’t know he was old enough to get the “are you still single” speech from his aunt, but apparently he was. Is not that he couldn’t manage his aunt middle ages concepts, but what bothered him was the fact that Arya left the table not more than two minutes after his arrival. 

After some time he discreetly made his way to the bar, thinking that now he would manage to talk to her, but she lost him. It was only after his third attempt that the thought occurred him. Was she running away from him? 

The mere thought, made him wish for a double dose of whisky. When he manage to secure himself a cup, his head was already spinning. Was she running because she was embarrassed? Or was she running away from him because things last night were so bad that she couldn’t possible face him without braking in a giggling fit. 

He took a sip from his whisky, what if she didn’t want to get near him because he failed to… You know… The thought was so haunting that he could feel a his spine shivering at the thought. Come on. He told himself, maybe it was just plain bad, and he couldn’t necessarily turned into a joke of himself. 

It was the commotion that distracted him from his self-pity. Or maybe not really a commotion, but just his parents making a fool of themselves. And as expect the whole damn thing involved his parents being followed by Robert fucking Baratheon. What is with Baratheon’s and their fucking ability to make themselves in love with Stark girls? Get over it already! Let it go, Elsa! 

The competition was getting ridiculous already, with Robert trying (and falling miserably) to make a serenate to his mother. That looked as impressed as ever, since Love Of My Life was a classic but not by far her favourite. Of course things may be better if Robert was more like Fred Mercury. 

Of course all this singing was making his father annoyed, he could see it in his face. Soon his father would be singing too. In his experience You and I would be soon blasting out of every single speaker and his dad will be above a table in full rockstar mode. 

He could ditch his job as an actor and just work as a seer to his family behaviour. The tabloids could make millions with him on their team. Not only his dad step on a table started singing but believed it was fit to take out his shirt in the process of singing. Was this not the moment where you suddenly learn how to dig a hole in the floor to hide from the embarrassment? 

He was already seeking Aegon. Because desperate times needed desperate solutions, and he didn’t need to hear his dad singing I touch myself. He knew how this shit work, his dad took of the shirt, soon shit would be serious. It would be either that or Bon Jovi. 

The thing was, if his dad started on Bon Jovi he could give up his hope of ever bedding Arya in like ten years. The image would be too fresh in her memory. Unexpectedly things were even worse than he first imagined it. The song his father choose to continue his personal Disney princess moment was I Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing. 

The song for itself should have worn him of the news coming. He heard that once already, and he shouldn’t forget such irk moment between his mom and dad. His dad finished the song and announced the most dreadful thing he could ever say. Apparently he was the one that would be physically incapable of bedding anyone today. At least without half of the alcohol present in this party. 

He would be an older brother. AGAIN! Was that moan the sound of Aegon losing his place as the family baby? He was sure he heard platters crashing somewhere near his brother. Things would be bad enough, by finding out his father still did things with his mother despite the fact that they are married for years. Seriously, 20-something years should be enough for them to give up on sex, especially crazy loud sex with their kids on the house. But noooo. His dad have to make everything even more awkward by lifting up three fingers in the air to show Robert Baratheon the score. Targaryens 3, Bratheons 0. When did his life become scores in a game? He didn’t know. 

After the news that he would soon have a baby brother or sister, Jon just gave up the idea of sex for a moment and went back to his place beside the bar. He tipped the bartender, “Keep them coming fellow” and made himself friends with that pretty full of whisky cup. 

The bartender mentioned something about an Ultimate Fighter that was out and about in the party. A said Gendry The Bull Baratheon and his shooting-star career. That made all of the red flags in his mind to get at full mast. 

Jon would be fine of sitting by the bar all night long if one thing, one really annoying thing haven’t caught his attention. Gendry fuck the day he was born Baratheon (aka Arya’s ex-boyfriend) was doing what???? What you ask him? Putting his hands all over Arya to call her attention. He was a BARATHEON to top it all!!! Haven’t this shit head seen the score? TARGARYENS 3, Fucking LOOSERS good for nothing Baratheons 0. And that score would keep this way or higher. If things would rest on his shoulders. 

The thing was, he had a duty, a duty to keep that shit head away from his girl. He envied now his dad ability to sing his way to get what he wanted. Nonetheless he stood up to find a way of keeping that shitty boy out and away from Arya. 

He was approaching them when he saw Arya going somewhere. He got near the Baratheon spawn from hell and shooed him away. What is he literally said something that sounded like “shoo” to make that thing go back to the depths of Tartarus where he belonged. He didn’t pay much attention, but since the shooing worked. He leaved it that way. 

When he saw Arya neck, she actually came in his direction. He saw her smiling awkwardly in his direction. “I got read of the Baratheon boy for you.” 

“Was he on my way or something?” 

“I don’t see how 5 cm could do that. But I thought it was for the best.” 

They stared at it other, and sipped their drinks. “About what happened before” he started. 

“You really don’t have to say anything about That.” 

He consider the words for a moment, but for fuck sakes, he couldn’t sing but he could bloody well use his talent of remembering the right lines. He thought about it, before saying. 

“You’d be forgiven for thinking me mad, the way I acted this afternoon. The truth is I feel rather light headed and foolish in your presence, Cee, and I don’t think I can blame the heat.” 

“You are being rather romantic or am I thinking about another full of champagne night? I don’t think Atonement to be the accurate choice if you are trying to make me consider giving you a second chance.” 

He smirked, and bent himself closer to her ear, he wanted to have the best view of her face. “Are you sure?” He whispered before continuing “In my dreams I kiss your cunt, your sweet wet cunt. In my thoughts I make love to you all day long.” 

He said and was pleased when a slight blush crept on her cheeks. “Is this more appropriate for last night?” His voice sounded all too low and husky. If it was working? HELL YEAH! 

“Seems more accurate, yes.” 

“I want to rip this dress of yours open. Come with me.” He told her then, and was more than glad when she took his hand and whispered that his clothes would also be ripped open. 

Jon knew he should at least try not to be seeing it was not only cliché as fuck to get involved with a bridesmaid at a wedding but he was trying to fuck his younger cousin senseless. 

For better or for worse the only person that saw him leaving the party was his dad. Not soon enough they were both out of sight. No guests were left to be seeing, and they half giggled all the way to his room, her hand firmly placed in his. 

When he did open his room and both of them were inside, he could see the question forming on her face. What now? _What now indeed_ he thought for a moment before pulling her to him, and kissing her senseless. 

When her dress came out, he smirked. He knew she would be wearing exactly that sort of naughty underwear. He couldn’t help but think on that tiny and extremely suspicious bag for her. He was glad he was seeing the clothes on her at least. Even if it wouldn’t last. 

Sooner than he expected, or maybe time was just on fast forward, they were both in bed, in the best kind of dance he ever engaged with someone. She was scratching his back, panting hard beside his ear. Sometimes she would bite her lip to suppress a scream that was pure sex joy. Whenever she did try to suppress it, he would go further, harder. His ears glad to be hearing the melody she was making. 

He let go of her mouth a bit, just to focus on other parts that seemed to be desperate for some attention. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, the way he remembered from the last night, just to make sure that this time it would be real deal. Arya’s body arched under his, as his tongue circled the hallo around the peaks, just to give it a hard suck on the next moment. She let his name escape her lips in what sounded like an erotic moan. He could get used to that. In fact, he wanted to hear that sound the whole night. 

His attentions moved from her gorgeous nipples to her belly button, eventually scratching her pale skin. Jon parted her legs in a movement that was maybe too rough, but her expression of curiosity made him forget all about refinement. _Let’s get down to business!_

Arya grabbed his hair at the first lick, throwing her head back. Her body moving lightly under, arching at each and every suck he gave on her clit. It took a flick of his tongue to send Arya to the edge of what would be a hell of an orgasm, but…He was not feeling particularly merciful. 

He suddenly stopped his ministration and looked up to her face with a smirk on his lips. Needless to say that Arya nearly growled out of frustration. Soon he would learn that one should never keep a Stark girl waiting. He learned it the hard way when she pulled him by the hair, just o kiss his lips with sheer anger. 

At some point she was on top of him, and he couldn’t help but to tug at the roots of her hair, to make her mouth come near his again. As he did it, she flexed her fingers in his hair, and he knew just how much she was enjoying herself. He bucked his hips against her and she gasped and bit his shoulders. By the end of this he would be full of purple marks. 

Eventually he found her clit and smirked when she lost her rhythm. When she looked at him again her gaze was pleased, and he knew he was going on the right path. He went on top of her again, her grip on his back getting tighter by the minute. He went faster and soon her mouth was open in the most perfect O of delight he had ever seen. A second later he was there too. And fuck, this was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After centuries without an update...Here it is! Oh boy! That was hard, not exactly because of the story per se, but life kind of bit us in the ass these last months.  
> What to say about this chapter? We simply love Jon being paranoid and this wedding was literally the Targaryen's freak show. We highly recommend the musics mentioned during the wedding as a soundtrack for the chapter, and...since they FINALLY DID IT, wait for the next chapter to see how our devious minds will work things out for Jon and Arya. Hopefully it won't take so long.  
> Let us know if you liked the chapter. Reviews are made of sugar, spice and everything nice ;D.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sansa had just woken up when Arya sneaked to their room that morning, carrying her shoes in one of her hands and with her dress looking like she had just came out of a hurricane. Needless to say that Sansa looked at her as if Arya had grown a second head during the night. Her usually sweet blue eyes turned into half mad ones and she could tell that her sister was dying to know what the hell had happened and where Arya have spent the night. 

Arya never gave her the chance to make those questions. She ran right away to the bathroom to evaluate the damages. It took her one single look at the mirror to see what exactly had caught Sansa’s attention. _Bloody hell!_

There was a considerable bruise in her collar bone, one that would require a miracle and a few pounds of makeup to cover before the wedding. As she undressed herself, evidences got worst, with several scratch marks and bruises spread all over her legs, belly and tights. How come that she couldn’t remember it?! Jon left no space for doubting his efforts, but there was still a huge question mark regarding the end of last night. Have they done it? If so, why she couldn’t remember anything other than the kisses? 

She could have stayed a little longer in the room, she concluded. She could have taken the matter in her own hands and work it to her own advantage in the very naughty and kinky way. _HE WAS THERE, FOR FUCK’S SAKE! NO MAN HAD EVER COMPLAINED ABOUT RECEIVEING A BLOW JOB INSTEAD OF A GOOD MORNING KISS BEFORE! THAT WAS YOUR CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT!_ The little devil on her shoulder shouted out loud. _Or not…Well… Life sucks, but Arya Stark doesn’t._ Said the angel on the other side _._

“SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!” She finally screamed to herself, making Sansa knock at the door just to check if she was in possession of her own mental functions. 

That was so unfair! 

When Arya finally entered the shower to try to erase most of last night’s evidences, she couldn’t help thinking about how close it had been. At least one thing was crystal clear about that night. Her feelings weren’t entirely one sided as she had thought. Although she was far from being a Hollywood Diva, or a killing super model, Jon had been there and they had been naked at some point. What really happened between them wasn’t entirely clear, but she was positive that they hadn’t spent the whole night playing cards. 

How could she sleep during sex?! That was the one million dollars question. That would made things just needlessly more complicated. 

After the shower she threw herself in bed, under several blankets and pillows, as if she had just made an improvised bunker to hide from anyone. She would never drink like that again, that was final. Arya thanked God for Sansa being away at the moment so she could enjoy some peace and tranquility while thinking about what to do next. 

Well, it was for the best if she could feel a bit more like herself before the wedding started. God knows that it would be hard to let anyone do her hair and makeup when she was still feeling the effects of the hangover on her. That and the lack of sex would be a serious problem if she wanted to survive all of Jaynes relatives. 

There was still a huge question mark in her head. She was clueless about what to do with Jon after the night she couldn’t remember. Maybe it was for the best to stick to the original plan and put up a show during the wedding. She had to be no less than breathtaking, although she was positively sure that it was no longer a possibility given her current state. 

Damn the hangover and the world. She was Arya Stark and she would get what she wanted. It was time to play dirty. 

********************************************** 

She literally spent the whole day locked up inside a room, with at least fifteen other women, doing hair, makeup and talking non stopping. Her head was about to blown up and if it wasn’t for her mother and her infinite supply of aspirins, Arya would have never survived that day. 

“Robb asked for one too.” Cat mentioned eventually. “What happens with you kids and the alcohol? I hope I won’t to have to deal with a younger version of Robert. That would be surely too much for me.” 

“Nah. I just had too much of champagne. That tricky thing.” Arya replied before stuffing her mouth with a macaroon. At least there was cake and sweets for the girls and her body was starting to recover with the glucose effect. “Don’t worry, mom. I have no aspirations of getting into AA anytime soon. This hangover is something I’m not willing to repeat.” 

When everybody finally got ready Jeyne was about to have a nervous breakdown. Arya had to admit that she looked gorgeous on her wedding dress and her brother was a hell of a lucky bastard. Jeyne was nice and Arya hoped that they would be ridiculously happy together, although she was a bit skeptic about the whole happily ever after concept. 

The gardens were fully decorated with flowers in bloom, filling the air with their sweet smell. She had never been invited to an evening wedding, but she had to admit that the whole scenario was kind of magic, with lights and flowers everywhere, and everybody dressed up. It looked like one of the thousand romantic comedies she had seen. 

Bran was looking good in his smoking with a TARDIS blue bowtie, matching her dress. He was looking at Meera Reed, who was sat just a few steps from them, wearing an olive green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. 

“You know, you two kind of make a cute couple.” She teased him seconds before the music started and the bridesmaids had to make their entrance. 

“Oh shut up.” He answered sourly before fixing his bowtie. 

She entered the isle holding a small bouquet, trying hard to not look at Jon, who was standing by Robb’s side. What she could not help to noticed was Gendry sitting on the third line, by his father’s side, and waving at her with a hopeful face. _Great! What in the seven hells he is doing here?!_

That wasn’t exactly the perfect scenario that she pictured, but it would have to do. Jon’s gaze was lost somewhere between her neck and her boobs, and that was a good sign. She just needed a chance to get him alone again. 

The ceremony began and she had to admit that Robb surprised everyone by giving in to his romantic soul. _Who could tell that big bro would quote Nicholas Sparks?_ Sansa was drying up her tears with a tissue, just like everybody else. Jeyen eyes were shining when Robb spoke his vows. Jon gave them the rings and it was all done. They were declared Mr. and Mrs. Stark and the party began. 

She found herself a sit at her family’s table. Music started to play for Jeyne and Robb to open the dance floor with their first dance. It didn’t take much for her to see Jon coming her way wearing a smoking and looking very much like as if he was auditioning for the James Bond role. Gosh! She could just wait for him with a martini in hands and play the Bond Girl for the rest of the night, but aunt Lysa was about to start her inquiry about Arya’s love life. 

She run away while she could, living aunt Lysa to Jon and hoping that he would get to her latter. 

Arya was half way to the bar when she literally tumbled on a bull size guy that she knew more than she would liked to admit. Gendry smiled awkwardly at her and said she looked good o her dress as an attempt to start a conversation. 

“I had no idea you would be here.” She said, trying to be sympathetic. 

“I guessed that my father would need supervision since your aunt would be here. You know how bad it can get.” Gendry answered shyly. “Heard that you are doing great at RADA. Congratulations.” 

“Yeah, it has been a bit stressing, but I really love the place.” There they go. Discussing the very same things that had led them to a break up. That night couldn’t get worst. “What about you? Playing rugby still?” 

“Nah. I changed it for UFC. I don’t know if you heard, but I’m the new thing. Brazilians might have Minotaur, but dear England has its Bull. I’m moving to Vegas at the end of the year to settle things up. I decided to quit mechanic engineering.” WOW. That was something! Arya had never been enthusiastic about sports, but Gendry loved the damn thing. She could only hope that he would succeed and become a champion eventually. She was truly glad for him. “Aegon is looking at me with murderous eyes. Have I done anything wrong?” 

“You know the shit head. He’s just being annoying.” Arya shrank her shoulders and awkward silence followed. Aegon was a problem she would rather avoid as much as possible. 

“I saw Jon here. Recognized him from your posters.” Gendry finally said with obvious discontentment. _And I can’t even blame him for that._ “So…Have you managed to get the guy or he still thinks of you as little cousin Arya?” 

“Hah! None of your business really.” She cut him down. “Why would you even want to know such a thing?” 

“Maybe because I want to know if I’ll have any competitors for your attention.” He suggested with a grim. Arya muffled a laugh. 

“You know we broke up for several reasons. I just don’t thing that it would work now.” She said politely, but at this point Gendry’s attentions were somewhere else. 

“Holly shit!” He suddenly said in exasperated tone. “Arya, give me a sec. I just have to stop my father of getting on stage right now before he can open up his mouth.” And so he went to his suicide mission to save Robert Baratheon from everlasting embarrassment. 

It was when the party really started, with Robert trying to make an impression on aunt Lya and Rhaegar getting really pissed off to the point of going full rock star mode. What could she say? Jon’s family had a flare for the dramatic and Rhaegar was the ultimate diva when he wanted. She even got to admit that he looked pretty good for a guy on his late forties. 

Uncle Benjen was laughing the hell out of his soul followed by Rickon. The Mormont girls were almost playing the back vocal for him when he started to sing I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing. Aunt Lya was looking at her husband with the same blinded by love expression, while Aegon seemed to be looking for a place to dig a hole where he could bury himself in. Bran and Meera seized the moment to finally make out. _About time!_

The whole thing would be tragic, if it wasn’t comical. A jealous Rhaegar could easily turn into some ridiculous opera rock. 

“It could be worst.” She heard her father’s voice saying. Ned was holding an almost empty glass of bourbon in his hand and his face let it crystal clear that he was far from being sober. 

Of course that it was before Rhaegar announcing that he and aunt Lya would be having their third child and making it a game score just to get Robert more infuriated. Ok! That had been just ridiculous. 

“I should give up optimism after all. I can only hope that the child will grow up to be a doctor, or an accountant. I’m seriously done with the amount of artists in this family.” He said after finishing his glass. “Poor, Lya. I should look for your mother. She must be trying to hide somewhere. Enjoy the party, dear.” 

“I will.” 

Damaged already done, Gendry came back to her, trying to engage in a conversation she was not willing to have. With alcohol already high on his system, his hands got a bit to intimate with her to the point of making Arya excuse herself to go to the bathroom. 

When she came back, Gendry was already gone while Jon was there, waiting for her. She didn’t want to talk about the other night or remember who embarrassing it had been to get out of his room the way she did. He tried though. God knows that Jon Snow is a persistent man. Thankfully he changed subjects just to make room for another role play. He quoted Atonement and although she liked the movie it didn’t seem to fit what happened between them, but that was before he whispered another line close to her year. 

“In my dreams I kiss your cunt, your sweet wet cunt. In my thoughts I make love to you all day long.” After that, she was pretty sure her underwear was ruined. _My lady parts just tuner into the Niagara Falls!_ “Is this more appropriate for the last night?” 

“Seems more accurate, yes.” She said while trying not to show how much that line had turned her on. For fuck’s sake! That kind of thing should be forbidden or something. Once could not be that efficient in making a girl aroused. 

After he said that he wanted to rip her clothes of she was done with the whole role play thing. They left the party hand in hand, avoiding everybody until they reached Jon’s room. He closed the door behind him and in the next second they were engaged in an obscene kiss. 

Clothes never went out so fast! Jon only took a moment to admire her in her underwear and grim at her as if he was the fucking Big Bad Wolf about to eat Little Red Riding Hood. They didn’t last much in her body and only a miracle would make her recover the set again, but she couldn’t care less. 

Jon threw her on his bed and came to her as naked as his birth day. Tenderness and care thrown out of the window, what they wanted was to consume that damn burning lust all at once and Jon seemed to have her manual since he knew exactly what to do to make her melt in his arms. 

Scratches and bites all over his shoulders and neck, while his hands got busy mapping every single curve in her body until kissing was no longer enough for him. His mouth. His –oh so devious- mouth on her nipples had made her arch and moan his name in a way that she would have never admit. The tip of his tongue circling her nipple and the way he kissed his belly could be enough to make her come, but Jon kept going down and down and down, just to spread her legs wild open and let them rest on his shoulders. 

He took a moment just to look at her face and smirk at her as if he was the cat about to eat the canary, and…Truth be told, she wanted him to make a feast of her. What to say about Jon Snow? He lived up to her expectations. 

One lick and she was already grabbing him by the hair just to make sure he would keep doing exactly what he was doing. Her moans got louder as he savored her. His tongue licking and flicking and twisting until she could feel her toes curling. Oh God! She was so close! So…So…Close. 

And he stopped. 

_HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS HE HAD THE NERVE TO DO THAT! OH NO! No. No. No, sir._ _He won’t leave me like this! I have rights, sir!_ He would not simply look at her with that naughty smile on his face while she was almost dying of sexual frustration! 

If he wanted to play dirty, he would soon learn that they were playing a game for two. 

It was her turn to make demands and take him by the nape, just to kiss him savagely and invert positions. Jon was flat on his back, looking at her with an expression divided between lust and surprise. 

Arya took his cock in her hand and guided it into her wet folds with urge. She gasped at the feeling of fulfillment. Jon brought her mouth closer to his again while she moved. Her fingers on entangled in his hair and love bites everywhere. There would be plenty of marks to be concealed later, but she couldn’t care less. 

Jon had a sudden inspiration, finding her clit and teasing it with the tip of his fingers. It made her get lost in the rhythm and before she could complain about it, Jon was on top of her again. At each thrust her grip on his back got tighter. Jon increased the rhythm until she no longer could contain her orgasm. It came in such intensity that Arya barely noticed when he reached his own peak. 

He rolled to her side, breathless and looking just as satisfied as she was. She couldn’t help the laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked. 

Arya kissed him on the lips again before answering that. 

“This one I’m sure I won’t forget.” She finally said and it was his turn to laugh. 

“I damn well hope so! Here I thought that I had been the only one to forget what happened last night. Since neither of us remembers of doing de deed, I guess we haven’t.” He answered with a satisfied smile on his face, while bringing her body closer to his. “We should never get wasted over champagne ever again!” 

“Agreed.” She answered lazily while drawing invisible circles on his chest. “We should try tequila, maybe bourbon. I wanna see you dancing on a table while making a private striptease for me.” 

“I don’t need the booze for that. I refuse to forget a single detail about our time together.” He planted several kisses on her mouth making her laugh lightly. “So…What were you talking with Gendry?” 

_Great!_ The very person she didn’t want to talk about and Jon brought him from the dead for no apparent reason. 

“He wanted another chance. I said it wouldn’t happen.” She summarized. “But I don’t really want to talk about him.” 

“Good. Maybe tomorrow I can send him a card with the current score. Targaryens 4 x Baratheons 0. Oh that will be priceless!” 

“I refuse to get involved in this ridiculous game your father started. I’m not your damn score, got it? By the way, what the hell was that?!” 

“I gave up any chance of understanding a long time ago. My parents are just…” 

“A horny teenage couple in disguise?” She suggested. 

“That’s pretty much what they are. For the love of the Bard, I’ll be a big brother. AGAIN!” Even she had to admit that it was a pretty mind blowing revelation. Gosh! The papers would have a full day. She could even picture the headlines and imagine the kind of photos on the covers. Rhaegar with his shirt open, waving three fingers in the air. “What am I suppose to do with that? Look at Aegon! We know that this kind of experience is a dangerous gamble!” 

“We can figure it out tomorrow. For now, I don’t wanna talk about my family, or yours.” She said before kissing his neck. 

“Neither do I, but I want to talk about what we should do tomorrow.” He said while getting back on top of her to kiss her mouth tenderly. 

She was the one to break the kiss and smile at him as if they had just got out of a lame romantic comedy, but who cares? 

“There’s this trip over country side we could do. Lots of luxurious landscapes and no clothes included most of the time.” She suggested it with a naughty smile playing on her lips while her hand touched his half hard cock in a provocation, making him moan lightly. 

“I would…I would love to.” He answered with difficulty. “But I have to be…In London by the…End of the day.” She kept working on him, making it almost impossible for Jon to conclude his speech. 

“Why is that?” 

“Can’t say…Yet.” Jon decided that he could play that game to. She felt his fingers invading her while his thumb worked on her clit. “Come with me?” 

“I can think…Of worst things than…To fuck in London.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got the chance to see Arya's perception after the disastrous night and the wedding. Not much of development here, but this things take time. Let's not forget that it was a nice excuse to have some more hotness between them. Let's see what London has to offer XD.  
> I hope you like it and...Reviews are love.


	8. Chapter 8

Somehow, they did manage to get to his place in London without doing a death chase with the paparazzi. What in his humble opinion counted as a fucking miracle considering that he was sure that the paparazzi who followed him came directly from hell. Photographs and the demoniac pact to fuck your life, yeah he knew all about that.

The after party was actually easy to endure, he said he had business to do in London, which was true, and nobody even questioned when he gently offer to give Arya a ride. Cousin dear had some school work to do and he was feeling like to help her out of sheer kindness and altruism. Ok, so maybe his dad didn’t bough the sudden appearance of a project at RADA, but what he could do? Couldn’t he just count his blessings and thank the Gods that uncle Ned didn’t seemed to realize that his daughter scratched the life out of him while he fucked her senseless?

Nobody asked him about his lady friend when he collected his key at the reception. Discretion was an item included in the ridiculous price he paid for his regular suite and the hotel took it really serious. That was something he learnt from his dead and Rhaegar’s endless tours. In show business one must learn how to pick the right accommodation in order to avoid needless headaches.

If Arya was impressed with his choice of accommodations, she saved her opinions for another time. She was more interested in tease him with her fingers drawing invisible patterns on the small of his back under his shirt. The way up to his room never seemed so long.

“This is my humble home,” he said when Arya entered the room. “Or part time residence, at least.”

She looked around with an eyebrow raised in what looked like a silent approval. If that wouldn’t impress her, he could always go full elitist mode and book something at the Savoy.

“How come that you have a room at the Four Seasons? Are hotels giving rooms like that or what?” He had somehow waited for that sort of thing. He couldn’t help smirking at it, though.

“I realize some expanses are worthy if you want to go out without being hunted by tabloids. You would be amazed at the sort of thing they publish”

“You mean like the one time with you and the ketchup?”

“Oh, did you read about that?” internally he groaned, that was like the first time he got the full power of social media in his career. And really wtf was that people? The world went crazy in what? Two hours?

“I think the whole damned world saw it, no way to escape and all, it was like the dress color dilemma it was everywhere.”

“Can you at least forget about that all together?”

“Afraid of not appearing manly enough, Mr. Snow?” She teased him with that damn smirk that never failed to get him aroused.

“Off course not” he said clicking the door close. “I know others and much more reliable ways to show my manly tendencies.” He concluded getting close to her.

“Oh really?” She just loved the game and it had been a while since he last had a decent partner.

Whatever she was going to say, he would never find out. Because he managed to push her back to the nearest wall and well, he did have a thing for fucking a beautiful woman against a wall. And she was already wearing a skirt just to make things easier.

Or maybe he could try to get into the bedroom, you know for room and shit and the convenience of a king size bed. He broke their kiss only to pick her up into his arms. “I think we can give you a full tour later on. I do have a room you just have to see.”

He did not let her reply though, he manage to find a way to see where he was heading while he sucked her neck pleasantly. He felt her dug her fingers into his back to hold on to him. His hands glided down her arms, opening her clothes whenever he found a zipper or a button.

In his defense, he did try to make it to the bedroom, but how he would manage that when Arya was good on moving in the right places? She had half pulled his shirt off, when he dropped her on the table of the dining room. If some chairs got knocked off in his way. That was surely not his fault.

She gasped when her skin got in touch with the cool surface of the table wood. He liked when she was like that, all flushed. He wanted to make her a few shades darker, though. That was why he dropped to his knees beneath her spread legs and started to suck her inner thighs.

“You are delicious” he manage to say before he sucked her clit, swirling his tongue around it. Arya was vicious though, he surely appreciate this characteristic in her. As he dove into her, she braced her feet against his shoulders, lifting her pelvis in his direction. One of her feet got loose and started to caress his back.

She sit suddenly. He took a moment to understand why she was denying oral sex, but when her request sucked in. He went for it. He reached between them and unzipped his fly. Not a minute later he was inside of her, one push and he was all in. Her breath rushed out from her lungs and he couldn’t help but groan in response. This woman was delicious.

She arched her head, “we should do this every day”

He panted beside her ear, trying to breathe enough air to speak. “I couldn’t agree more”. He dug his fingers on her ass lifting her from the table to meet his thrusts. He bit her neck and she bit his in response.

He hoped she was close because he surely was. Her legs hugged his chest and his made a path with his hands to push her open. He wanted to reach her clit and roll it between his thumb and forefinger. When he did, her nails slid painfully in his back, such a nice pain that was.

“Oh fuck” she exclaimed, her hips urging him to speed thing up. Their actions became more urgent, their climax was building fast he could feel it. The sound of their skin meeting and their groans became music in his ears. He went faster until he felt her orgasm rip her apart in moans and half shouts. Her back arched and that was it for him, all he could do was follow.

“Welcome to home.” he manage to say when breath come back to both of them. He would think about how improper that might have sound latter. You know…When his head was less cloudy. She was still laughing when someone from the hotel staff knocked the door. No naked cuddling for them cursed his luck. He got up and after some frenetic search for his clothes, he got to the door. Their luggage had just arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn’t find out by reading the headlines in every celebrate paper ever published. No, the first thing to hint him of something was his phone. At first, he was mad that Sam didn’t quit it.

He had barely gotten into bed when his phone started. Arya groaned and tried to hide herself below the pillows. He couldn’t deny that he wanted to do the same. He searched the drawer blindly, trying to pick the damn thing up before it could make another sound.

When he did pick up Sam seemed to be having a heart attack “Who is her?”

Now seriously one would expect that your friend and agent of ten years would be able to tell that you have no idea of what he is talking about at bloody five in the morning. He didn’t manage to scold Sam on that though, because Sam was almost screaming in his phone. Jon could almost picture his normally calm and compose friend red faced half screaming on the other side of the ocean. When he finally managed to stop wondering about his friend’s looks in the present moment he tried to pay attention to the actual screams.

“JON, THIS IS LIKE THE MOST IMPORTANT SHIT EVER! YOU NEED TO TELL ME! WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!”

“Who the fuck is who?” he asked completely lost and a bit groggy.

“The motherfucking brunette you were kissing at what appeared to be your cousin wedding.” Sam finally managed to stop screaming, although his tone was far more urgent than usual.

OH FUCK. That was the only coherent thought he had for the next three minutes.

“Jon? JOOOONNNNN ARE YOU THERE? Mate you need to talk to me. People are freaking out. The dudes of TMZ are acting like bloody wolfs about it.” Sam urged him, but he wouldn’t give the information before understanding what the hell was going on.

He breathed. “Sam. What the fuck happened?”

“You should be the one telling me! What the fuck happened? Why in the name of lord above were you caught on camera with your bloody hand under the mysterious chick dress? Anh?”

“Oh fuck!” Jon managed to say, because he remembered the exact moment when he slipped his hands under her dress to lift her up and press her against the nearest wall. He could only hope that the fucking bastard hasn’t been able to get any other pictures from what came after that.

“I should be the one saying that! I remember you saying ‘noooo Sam it will be a family thingy there no need to ask for proper I’m-sexy-clothes’ and you do this to me? Could you at least pretend to listen to us every once in a while? That’s why we are paid for!”

“What my clothes have to do with anything? How this picture got out? Who the fuck took it?”

“It just popped up on Tumblr nobody took real credit for it.” Sam replied exasperated. “I wouldn’t even be shocked if it were another of Lyanna’s work. Your mother is crazy.”

“Oh no. Sam you had to put it down.”

“Jon my friend. What has been seen can’t be unseen. I could try to take it down from one site and it would should up in another after a few seconds. What is on the internet cannot be taken down like that. The question now is who is her and let’s avoid turning this into a bigger thing than it is”

“I can’t do that!” Jon said it immediately and…With good reason to.

“Jon, it is a matter of time! Your fans are freaking out, there are poll’s out there trying to find her identity; some tabloids are offering money for her name. Is not like she is your sister or something. You just have to tell me.”

“She is my cousin, Sam” and just as he said it he saw Arya’s eye appear in a crack between her arm and the pillow. She got a very interrogative look, he was so fucked. How he could bring her into the media hysteria without warning her?

“Oh.” Sam’s voice sounded very much like the time Gilly said she was pregnant.

“Oh” He repeat it sarcastically.

“I think we are going to lose Mums of America after that.”

“I don’t really give a shit Sam. Did they find me yet?”

“Not yet. But the picture has been out for an hour already. It’s a matter of time. How you end up doing your cousin? And don’t even try to tell me that you didn’t do it.”

“The headlines?”

“You don’t really want to know. Really. Aren’t you going to answer me? At least tell which cousin, damn it!” Sam insisted.

“Sam. Focus. What do I do then?” Jon asked. At this point he had already given up sleeping again.

“She is there isn’t she? Are you still with the mysterious cousin? Go read the headlines now; you are going to miss them.

“What should I do Sam? At least pretend you are my agent.”

“Stay put and if you try to get out at least do it in style.”

“Seriously Sam?”

“After the whole Ygritte crisis/Ketchup fiasco I’m dead serious Snow. I’ll call Satin, is a fashion emergency.”

“I fucking hate your priorities Sam”

“I’m thinking on your career your ungrateful bastard. Besides, I’m trying to keep that new contract safe.” Sam reminded him of what he was actually doing in London.

“I’ll pretend I believe you.” He nearly growled.

“Just tell me each cousin it is, I promise knowing will help.”

“SAM!” and his tone had warning in it.

“Fine. Let me see your family tree.”

“Fuck Sam. I don’t need…”

“Mother side? Yes or no?”

Jon took a deep breath, knowing he would not escape the questions “Yes.”

“Is the Sansa chick? She is kind of hot.”

“For Christ sake no.” That was weird. Fucking weird to even think about it.

“Arya? Is it she? She is hot too.”

“Yes” he said curtly.

“OHhh an actress to be… that gives me ideas.” Sam was definitely interested and that wasn’t something Jon felt particularly comfortable with.

“No! No ideas Samuel Tarly!” Jon tried to say between Sam nonstop briefings of the said plan.

“That should totally work. I’ll put it into action already. Bye Snow.”

“No! Sam, I didn’t even catch the plan… just….” But the sound of the line going off was all he could hear.

“DAMN YOU SAM!”

“Ok, who is Sam? And why are you cursing so early in the morning? Did they find the next Bond or something?” Arya finally gave up sleeping since it was quite obvious that she was involved in the whole mess.

“What is it with this family?! Yes, I want to play Bond one day. Sam is my agent. And I have news.” He turned in bed to face her properly.

“That seems awfully serious.” It was probably the first time she used such a sober tone with him.

“It is. The internet found out about us.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since Sam’s early call, he decided to pay his clothes some attention. If only he hadn’t to go sign that fucking contract, things would be easier. But he had to go and Arya refused to stay inside the room the whole day without him.

He pulled the hood up and checked the elevator mirror one more time just to make sure he looked fashionable enough. Just like he had done when he had been spotted at the airport when he arrived in Italy to shoot that damn top secret project about a year ago.

“Do you really thing this is necessary? There is proper make-up for disguises you know?” She teased him, obviously not taking the whole thing seriously.

“Believe me, the best thing is to try to appear like another one in the crowd.” Arya rolled her eyes at it.

“For a worldwide famous actor you are too anxious about going out.” She added.

“I have something important to do and I’m anxious about you. You have no idea what is like to be followed by paparazzi.” He insisted once more, checking on Arya’s outfit just to make sure that if she was recognized, at least the whole thing wouldn’t affect them more than it already had.

“I’m just heading out for a coffee, people don’t even know who I am. I’ll be the most incognito person ever.”

“You could have call the room service and ask for anything in the menu.” He answered grumpily.

“What would be the fun in it?” She asked him a second before the elevator opened.

Arya pushed him for a quick kiss. The elevator had just closed behind them when he felt the sudden pull at his jacket, almost strangling him.

A flash of short red curls. Angry blue eyes. The last face he wanted to see at that moment. Damn it!

“JON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?” Robb nearly roared at his face.

OH FOR FUCKS SAKES! Jon thought. WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS ROBB DOING HERE? LIKE SERIOUSLY SHOULDN’T HE BE FUCKING HIS WIFE?

He actually wanted to scream it at Robb’s face, but given the whole scenario he would have more chances of keeping his teeth if he kept his mouth shut.

“Robb, calm down. Let’s discuss this privately…” Because that shit couldn’t get any worst the way it was, but one should never challenge Murphy’s Law.

He tried to say, but before Robb even got close enough to punch him in the face, Jon knew that people were already recording and probably sending this to the internet. Really he never was besties with technology but the internet is an unreal shit. What happen to the old good days were you could fight and probably get a black eye without all your fans knowing and streaming it online. Now wait, he had went to an audition with a black eye and the whole thing was everywhere in the internet. Never mind.

His jaw took most of the punch and Lord Almighty, Robb’s punches still hurt like hell. He steady himself with his palms in front of him in an attempt of stopping another blow. Ok, he knew fucking sisters is like going against the bro code, but dude better make love than war. At least Jon was the reliable and trustworthy brother. God knows what kind of STD Arya might got if it was Aegon in his place.

Before Robb manage to land another full-blown punch on him, Arya was in front of him screaming at her brother. Did he want to think about the news later? No. Definitely not. He looked at Jeyne and she was trying to get Robb’s attention... probably to warn him about all the cameras facing their way and how ridiculous and embarrassing the whole thing had become.

“DID MARIAGE FUCK UP YOUR BRAINS ROBB? STOP THIS RIGHT NOW. GODDAMMIT” He heard Arya say just before Robb hit him again. “ROBB! I MEAN IT. STOP IT RIGHT NOW!”

He was surprise when he was getting ready for the third punch when Arya hit Robb. She hit him hard, he should know his cousin jaw did the same ouch feeling that he felt just moments ago. Who would have thought that Arya could hit someone that well? He made a mental appointment just in case he ever crossed a line with her. That punch was something he could live without trying.

“ARE YOU CRAZY ARYA? HE IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU!” Robb screamed at Arya, and Jon thought it was best to avoid participating at this point. He remember all too well how the Starks fight to mess up with them now.

“ARE YOU NUTS? DO YOU HAVE TO CAUSE THIS SCENE?” She replied just as angrily. Seriously. Arya was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. The whole big-bro mode that Robb had went on just didn’t make sense.

“I’M DEFENDING YOU!!!” He tried to reason with her with the elegance of a dancing gorilla.

“No, you are not!” She insisted, lowering her tone to something a little more dangerous. “You are just acting like a fucking lunatic!”

“you are just saying that because you haven’t realize that he just want to use you!” He insisted on the most cliché excused ever used by a big brother on the loose.

“I’m not a little girl Robb! I came here because I fucking wanted. Stop making a fool out of yourself before things get any worst!”

“How can you defend him? After he took you here…”

Oh…If he only knew. C’mon! Everybody knew there was something off about Jon and Arya since they were old enough to walk. It was hardly a surprise and Robb himself had made jokes about it, so what the hell was going on?!

“ROBB I WANTED TO FUCK HIM OK? SO SHUT UP AND STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!”

After such a revelation, Jon was sure that not even Robb’s denial would misunderstand what have really happened between him as Arya.

Jon didn’t know each was more worrying, if it was Robb face when what Arya said sank in or the collective OH that he heard from every single person in the foyer. Maybe he really should call Sam right now. He was sure that after that he would need some serious help in loco. He needed Sam inside the first plane to London ASAP.

Just as he thought about calling Sam, his phone rang. The sheer amount of notifications popping up on that tiny screen freaked him out. There was one name on the display and Jon knew that all of people the only one he really wanted to avoid right now was his brother. He hardly noticed when Arya pulled him to the café, along with Robb and Jeyne.

Maybe he should be glad that no one else would record this conversation. Still he could only guess how the press would handle this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“World famous actor Jon Snow, was last seen today in a fight over his next love affair. The mysterious brunette was identified this afternoon as Arya Stark, an young beauty studying at RADA. The girl is also Jon Snow’s cousin…”

The news flashed out as the TV turned off. Getting up from the sofa was a very crossed red head woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...That took forever, but give us some credit. We actually have a pretty busy life.  
> So...Shit just hit the fan and there's a Robb Stark on the lose, not to mention a legion of Snowfetes and the media. What you can expect from the next chapter? An even bigger circus!  
> Reviews and love. Give it to us! Pretty please?


	9. Chapter 9

She nearly had to drag Robb to the cafe to avoid more unnecessary drama. What the hell her brother was doing there?! Wasn’t he supposed to be flying to the Bahamas or something like that? 

Jayne followed them with a mortified expression. She was obviously disapproving of Robb’s macho show off, but it’s not a good idea to try to stop a Stark on the loose. The probability of losing some teeth in the process is just ridiculous. After what could only be described as an utter fiasco, there was no chance in hell that Jon and she would be able to live the hotel in one piece. 

Once they were finally accommodated, she asked for some coffee while Jon looked over his shoulders every five seconds just to check if no one else was listening or trying to take pictures of them. 

“Thank you very much for exposing us with your ridiculous big-bro’s fit.” Arya said sourly to her brother. “What the hell are you doing here anyway? You should be on your honeymoon.” 

“The flight was canceled and we decided to stay here until the next one, just to keep the honeymoon mood.” It was Jeyne who answered, obviously mad at Robb for spoiling their special moment. “I’m so sorry for this, Arya.” She said. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Jeyne. It was my shitty brother the one who fucked up.” Arya nearly growled at him. “Seriously, Robb. You knew it all along that I had a crush on Jon. You have made fun of it since I can remember. Now that things proved to not be as one sided as you thought you decide to show to the world how much of an idiot you can be.” 

“He took advantage on you.” Robb answered while still massaging his jaw. “He made us believe that he was a decent guy, a trustworthy friend and relative, just to get his pawns on you.” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Robb!” Jon replied in exasperation. “This has nothing to do with our friendship or my respect for your family. It was not premeditated or something.” 

“Say it for yourself, babe. I knew exactly what I was doing.” Arya added. Robb growled in answer. “C’mon, Robb. You knew it all along; you just never believed that I would succeed. I understand that you have this bromance with Jon; I respect it, but it doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t take any chances that I might have with him.” 

“You guys grew up together. That’s just gross! Since when this is going on?!” Robb insisted. “If you had ever touched her when she was little I swear by God All Mighty that I’ll make you look like Michal Fucking Jackson with my fists.” 

“You are just sick, you know? I haven’t seen Arya in years! Last time I’ve seen her she was like eight, and her favorite thing in the world was to hit Theon with a cricked bat. She didn’t have boobs back then! I don’t know if you realized it, but I actually like grownup women.” 

“She is not a fucking grownup!” Robb roared. “She is my little sister!” 

“I give up. Really.” Jon answered rolling his eyes. “I don’t get why you didn’t care about Arya dating that humongous guy, a Baratheon at that; but with me you just put up this show.” 

“Well, she has a life here. The guy wasn’t that bad. He seems to be smarter than you since he agreed to break up when they decided to go on different directions. You…You will fuck up her life. What will happen with her when you go back to your normal life? Have you thought about that? You’ll fly back to America and live your life as you always have, while she will be left behind after being exposed.” 

“Just for you to know, it’s my life. I’ve never told you how to live yours. So shut the fuck up before I give you another punch.” Arya replied furiously. “You are just assuming that I’m madly in love or something like that when I am perfectly aware of the risks. I’ll live my life and this particular situation a day at time and if I end up with a broken heart than you can say ‘I told you’ and I won’t be pissed at you.” 

She hasn’t really considered her words when Robb professed to be concerned about her feelings if things with Jon went wrong. In fact, she was literally living a day at time. A week before, Arya wouldn’t believe that having an affair with Jon was an actual possibility. She was dazzled with it, mesmerized by her new lover that happened to be her idol, and not really thinking about what to do next. If only she knew what she wanted! 

Jon immediately held her hand under the table as if saying that he would never do anything to hurt her. It was only then that she realized how insulting that might have sounded. Arya didn’t know what to expect from him, nor what were his plans for whatever they were having. She was taking what she could and ignoring that Jon had a life elsewhere, with people counting on him and this sort of things. 

“I guess that is that.” Jon finally said sourly. “Thank you very much for making it far more complicated than it already was, Robb. Now you definitely exposed your sister, something I was trying to avoid as much as I could. Also thank you for not trusting in me at all. Here I thought we were friends and that you knew me at least a bit to know that I don’t think lightly about these things. About going back to my normal life, living Arya here…How can you even presume to know anything about it? You don’t know a thing about my life anymore to presume that I’ll go back to America without taking Arya in to consideration. It happens that I have a successful career, but it doesn’t mean that I have no sense of responsibility. Talking about that, I have some business to attend here and lucky me that I still have time to get there since you delayed all of my plans for the day.” 

Jon rose from his sit with a face that made it clear that Robb had crossed all the limits. He lowered his body just to kiss her on the lips, which made Robb growl angrily. If there was anyone hearing that conversation, a kiss was probably the least shocking thing they would get at this point. _Since we are in hell already…_

“You better go back to the room. Leaving the hotel will be nearly impossible now.” He said kindly to her. “Ask whatever you want while I’m away.” 

“Okay.” She answered. At this point she didn’t even want to leave anymore. 

“Sam will probably try to call you. He’s nice and will try to help us to survive the next few days. I’ll be back by six.” 

“I think I can live without you for a few hours.” She answered rolling her eyes. 

“Ok.” He kissed her once more. “I have to go now. See you later.” 

Jon called someone before getting out of the cafe. Probably a car, she concluded. People were still looking at her curiously and trying to take pictures of her and her brother with their mobiles. Now it was official. She had been dragged to the madness of Jon’s life. Once Arya had thought it to be fun, now she just couldn’t stand the sound of the flashes. She would never open another gossip magazine in her life ever again! 

Arya observed as he tried to get out of the cafe and enter the car while a small crowd paparazzi tried desperately to take another picture and get him to say anything. That seemed to be exhausting. 

Once she was alone with her brother and Jeyne. Robb looked at her as if Arya was making the most stupid decision of her entire life, but that would hardly be the first time she was judged by her family in such a way. 

“You have no idea of what you are getting into.” Robb finally said. “This is simply ridiculous.” 

“Why? Because I knew what I wanted and actually got it? Jon has a point. You don’t know a thing about his job or his life to start making assumptions like this.” 

“What I know it the look of disappointment in your eyes whenever he called aunt Lya to say that he wasn’t coming to Christmas, or whatever especial date he missed in the last ten years. Arya, the fact that you have always been in love with Jon is something I can live with without a fuss as long as it never came to fruition. If he was any other guy, I wouldn’t give a shit about it; but Jon chose the path he wanted to follow and as long as I know he’s having the time of his life. Good for him. You have just started to live a life of your own and you are doing just fine. I thought you had overgrown your puppy love for him and would manage to survive this weekend without putting your heart on the line for a guy that comes with a whole lot of issued attached.” 

“I think what Robb is trying to say is that we can’t help to worry about you.” Jeyne finally said it in the kindest tone possible. “Arya, you are living a dream. I’m happy for you, but what Robb has pointed also makes sense. It’s one thing to fantasize about having a love affair with your idol, it’s another thing entirely do live it. How long do you think you can handle this circus?” 

“I don’t know even if it will last for the next twenty four hours. I’m not marring him, for Christ sake! Yes, I’ve been crazy in love with the idea of Jon Snow since ever. Now I’m just getting reacquainted with the man he is instead of what movies and magazines would make us believe. Guess what? I like him even more now, but I’m not stupid to think that it will be all rainbows and butterflies. If this weekend is all I can get from him, then I won’t regret it. If I get a broken heart at the end of the line, it will be my problem and I’m not childish to blame Jon for the circumstances of our lives. You used to be his best friend. I just don’t understand why you suddenly are acting as if he was the worst person in the world.” 

“He is not. He is just the worst person for you right now. I would prefer Aegon over him any time. Don’t even try to deny that something happened between you. If that’s the case, as long as you guys keep it safe, I’m fine with it. There’s nothing you can throw at Aegon that he hasn’t done before and he never let you down. Jon is a decent guy, he tries to be at least, but his life is out of control and I don’t want to see my sister hurt again without me being able to do anything about it. Aegon at least is someone I can punch whenever needed.” 

“I really appreciate your concern, Robb. I just don’t get why you couldn’t simply sit down and talk with me, but fine. Whatever happened between me and the Tragaryen brothers is still my business, but I’ll let you know if…I don’t know; If I show up with a baby with silver blond hair. At least your pool of possible fathers will be very restrict and you can punch all of them out of a very messed up hero complex. Until there, let me live my life as I see fit.” 

Arya rose from her sit and turned her back at Robb and Jeyne. That had been enough for a day and the only thing she really wanted was some sleep after Jon’s agent early call. 

Getting out of the café was nearly impossible with the small crowd of people taking pictures of her and asking all sorts of questions about what happened between her and Jon and what the fuss with Robb was all about. If only she knew the answers for that. 

She could only imagine what the headlines would say about her. That was something she wasn’t prepared for. She had never really expected things to work on her favor, but the sudden exposition to the media was something both her and Jon would rather avoid if possible. 

Once inside the hotel room she was somehow protected from the unwanted curiosity of Jon’s fans and the paparazzi. She had never really considered how much of an artist privacy was sacrificed once fame was achieved. If only she had had the slightest idea, Arya would have never taken part in such cult. 

She threw herself in bed once more, turning on the TV just to get an idea of what was going on in the world. She had a faint hope that Robb’s incident wouldn’t be in the news just yet, but to her utter shame, there she was…Punching her brother on TV. Arya threw a pillow at the TV out of anger. __

Varys was just wittily point that whenever Rhaegar’s sons were in town, this never got boring. Well, that was an understatement. Although Jon wasn’t exactly as polemic as his father had been, nor was he as shocking as Aegon, he would never go unnoticed. In fact, he was pretty much standard, only the one to be at the top of the pops since he was a teenager. Anything he did, no matter how ordinary, would be everywhere to be seen in a matter of seconds. 

Arya had no idea of how to deal with the whole circus she got herself into, but she should have expected something of the sort since everyone knew Jon from a magazine cover, or at least one of his blockbusters. She kind of waited for the Sam guy to call her, but the telephone remained silent. She was literally trapped inside a fucking hotel with nothing and no one to do while her mind kept working tirelessly. 

Although she hated to admit it, Robb kind of had a point. Arya hasn’t really considered what she would do with her life if she ever got a chance with Jon and she didn’t want to think about what that affair could lead her to. 

She couldn’t recall a day when she hasn’t half in love with him, being Jon a world famous actor, or just her cousin who used to spend vacations in her house. First he had been her first love and that feeling was nothing but a result of pure admiration. Then Jon became an absent figure, someone everybody would talk about but she could only see in TV commercials or movies. He was kind of cute, until he reached maturity and fame. Once Jon had proved himself talented and charming there was no going back from her everlasting love for her idol. 

It was only at the wedding that Arya got reacquainted with him. Not the idea of Jon Snow, but the man her cousin had become. Let’s just say that he had never disappointed her. Jon was exactly what she expected, only a bit clumsy and nerdy, but still the sweetest guy she had ever met. 

To say that he was handsome didn’t even start to describe him. In fact, whenever he was close, she couldn’t get a grip over all of her imagination. It was physical. Purely physical. The fucking butterflies in her stomach were nothing but a hallucination from her dramatic nature. Arya Stark wasn’t falling in love. She couldn’t be. 

The telephone rang and she jumped at it as if it was the call of her life. She hopped it to be Sam. She wanted someone to tell her how to deal with that fucking nonsense; someone who was a professional at it. Someone to slap her and scream at her face that no matter how good the sex was, or how fucking amazing Jon was, she simply couldn’t fall in love with him. Not really. That had to be fangirlism out of fucking proportion! 

Once Arya answered the phone, the hotel’s receptionist announced that Jon wanted to talk to her. It wasn’t exactly who she expected, nor was he the person she wanted to talk to given her state of confusion, but it was still nice to hear his voice calling her name. It made her smile in a ridiculous way. 

“I guess I’ll be at the hotel earlier than expected.” He said with a bit of enthusiasm. “How was your day so far?” 

“I’ve spent the whole day locked up inside this room and watching every fucking news program talking about us and not always in a pleasant way. This is madness.” She was somehow tired of those things. 

“I’m really sorry for that. I should have been more careful about it.” He apologized as if anyone could have seen that coming. “I was thinking…Maybe we should go out a bit.” 

“With the whole crowd following us? I don’t think it’s wise.” Arya answered immediately. In fact she was pretty sure she should never get out of that room again. 

“Sam called me. Our names and faces are everywhere to be seen. Robb was also identified as your brother and people will start to speculate what could have leaded him to punch me like that. He said we should do something ridiculously normal and public for a change, at least to show them that there’s nothing really sordid between us.” 

“I see.” Fine. They were exposed and now some damage control was required. “Something like a date?” She asked suspiciously. 

“Something like that.” Jon agreed. “I actually booked us a table at the Clos Maggiore. I hope it’s a good choice because I’m fairly rusted at the whole dating department.” 

“It’s…Kind of romantic.” She said it right away. 

“So I thought.” Jon muffled a laugh. “I’ll be at the hotel in an hour or so to change.” 

“Okay. That means I’m supposed to be somehow presentable? What am I supposed to wear? Did Sam say anything about it?” 

“Not really, but hey…It’s just us. Don’t think too much about what they will think. I’m just taking my girl out to dinner somewhere nice.” He said it kindly. 

“Fine. I’ll see what I can do about it.” She sighed. “Bye.” 

“Bye, love.” He answered back and that made her shiver a bit. _Seriously Jon, what the fuck? Can’t you please help me with my confusion just a little bit?_

She went straight to the shower for some cleaning and a hushed meditation. Arya took a deep breath while feeling the water falling on her head and back. She was going on a date with Jon. Not some family reunion they had to attend, just a date with no one to interfere in whatever they had to say to each other, except for any eventual fan or paparazzi that might pop up. She couldn’t understand exactly why that made her nervous, but it did. 

The physical part of their relationship was something easy to cope with. It was natural, easy and absurdly pleasurable, while a more romantic occasion wasn’t something she knew how to deal with. They were going on a date and not exactly because Jon wanted it. It had been his agent’s idea and since she was involved in the whole picture it was for the best for her to play along. She wondered if Jon at least wanted to date her at all or if what they had was restricted to sex. 

Too many questions and little to no answers at all. She dried her hair and tried to apply some makeup. If she was going to do this, Arya would take it with the grace of an actress. She would date Jon and pretend to be whatever he needed her to be. If she was his girl or not, that was another matter entirely. Something she would rather discuss in the privacy of their bedroom, and if the answer was positive Arya was at least had the right to know how things would work between them. 

Jon found her in the bathroom wearing nothing but her underwear while cursing the eyeliner. He didn’t say a word, just remained at the door looking at as if she was the most fascinating thing in the universe. 

“Here I thought we would have dinner together.” He said teasing. “I’m almost changing my mind and getting you back to bed.” 

“We can always do it latter.” She answered. “How romantic it has to be?” 

“As much as you like.” He walked the short distance between them just to kiss her sensuously and make the fucking butterflies go crazy in her stomach. “You know, it might have been Sam’s suggestion, but I really want to go on a date with you. I’m kind of old fashioned about these things. I believe in romantic dinners, flowers and all those tacky things Hollywood sells about romance.” 

“You should know better, babe. These things are just part of the glamour. Real life is a little bit more complex than this.” She purred close to his ear. 

“I might be an actor, but I’m not immune to clichés. I’m just a guy trying to make an impression on a special girl. Now, I need a shower and a change of clothes and you should get dress or I’ll change my mind about this dinner date.” He kissed her shoulder. 

Arya went back to the room and got herself a cute dress that would do just fine. It didn’t take long for Jon to show up wrapped in a towel, with his hair all wet while humming a random song. He picked up his clothes and got dressed without caring much about his nudity. It seemed that the whole thing with Robb hadn’t happened and Jon even looked happy. Once he was finished he took her hand in a way that could only be described as carrying. 

“Shall we go now?” He asked and Arya simply nodded. 

Jon had asked for a car to take them to the restaurant; one of those black cars with really dark windows so no one would be able to see who was inside. Arya had to admit that she was feeling like Princess Diana at this point. If she was somehow annoyed by the whole media thing, Jon was calmer and much more in control now that they were exposed. She couldn’t tell if it was because there was nothing he could do to keep her out of the drama, or if it was because his meeting had been a successful one. 

The restaurant was located at a discreet spot in Covent Garden. Jon took her hand went she got out of the car and kept holding it until they reached the reception. There was no one following them at this point, but Arya realized that there would be paparazzis waiting from them by the end of the night. 

The receptionist conducted them to their table at a very discreet spot under a canopy of white flowers. That was a lovely place indeed. Somewhere she would expect to see in a movie, or one of those places couples went to celebrate anniversaries. That made her feel a bit overwhelmed. 

“This place looks nice.” Jon said it in a surprised tone. “I kind of expected it to be a bit more…exotic.” 

“Why is that?” 

“It was my father’s suggestion. He had taken my mum here to celebrate their anniversary and he said it was a decent place to take someone special.” 

“You obviously don’t trust your father’s judgment.” She muffled a laugh while Jon asked for a bottle of wine and water. He looked at her and shrank his shoulders. 

“I only booked this table after making sure that this place wasn’t extremely alternative or a swing club. If it had been Aegon’s suggestion I would be sure that it was the second option.” She laughed at it. “I love them, but my family scares the shit out of me more frequently than not.” 

“Can’t disagree with that.” 

“I checked at the hotel if Robb was still there. He and Jeyne had already gone to their honeymoon.” 

“That’s a relief. I don’t want to see him any time soon after what he did.” 

“I’m really sorry about the whole thing.” Jon said while covering her hand with his. “This morning hasn’t been exactly what I had in mind. If I could control these things you would have never been identified. About Robb…I really feel bad for the way he found out about and I kind of sent them a gift.” 

“Say what? A gift? After what he did to us? I definitely don’t understand this bromance anymore.” 

“C’mon, love. I don’t really want your brother, my said best friend, to hate us forever just because he found out about us in the worst way possible. I found out the name of the hotel they would stay in Bahamas and bought them some champagne and a romantic night at the hotel’s restaurant.” 

“Meaning that you are trying to buy Robb’s surrender.” 

“Meaning that I really don’t want things to go sour with our families no matter what happens between me and you. My father has caused enough trouble and I don’t really want to take his place.” Jon said it resolutely. 

The waiter interrupted them to serve the wine and ask for their orders. Arya barely noticed what she had picked from the menu, but at least the wine was helping her to keep her nerves under control while some curious eyes eventually tried to peep at them. 

“I really don’t want to talk about my family now. Not after what Robb did, at least.” 

“Fair enough, but why do I feel that what he said to us kind of affected you?” He said, finally reaching the point. 

“You are seeing things.” She answered in an attempt of avoiding the subject. 

“I’m not.” Jon sighed. “Both you and Robb seems to be under the impression that I am here because you are some kind of commodity. A convenient affair of a weekend.” 

“I’m being reasonable. I really don’t have great expectations. Robb has a point when he says that you have a life somewhere else and I knew it all along. Jon, you don’t have any kind of obligations to me.” 

“I owe you at least some respect and consideration. Robb has literally no idea of how I live my life these days or about the plans I have for it, nor do you. Arya, I have been away for a ridiculous amount of time. I barely see my parents or anyone that is not work related somehow and this has been tiresome, especially since I broke up with Ygritte. This is why I came for the wedding and also why I had to go on this meeting today.” 

“What do you mean? What meeting was this?” 

“I signed a contract today and it will be everywhere by the end of the week.” 

“It’s not the Bond thing, is it?” She raised a brow, making Jon muffle a laugh. 

“No, it’s not the Bond thing. It’s a TV show and it will be produced in England. I’m trying to slow down a bit and being more selective about work. Besides, I don’t really have to live in America if I don’t want to. Hiddleston lives in London, Cumberbach lives here to, why in hell can’t I?” 

“And why are you telling me this?” She asked suspiciously. 

“I had this plan before we met and since you show up in my life I have an extra reason to go on with it. I want you to know that I’m not interested in a weekend deal. I don’t know how things will work between us, but I’m willing to go for something more substantial if that’s what you want too.” 

Their food arrived and at this point Arya was trying hard to keep it cool. Jon was coming back to London…Her life had suddenly became the material for a very cheesy romantic comedy and she wasn’t even carrying about it. 

“This diner date got to serious and we haven’t even eaten the first course yet.” She said it in what sounded as awe. 

“I had to say it before we got drunk. It’s unbelievable who often we have done it together.” She laughed at it. 

“Now that you said it…Yeah, you have a point. How does it affect your career? I mean…After what happened today, I really don’t want it to interfere with your work or mine.” 

“I’ve talked with Sam about it and he said that as long as we keep it legal and try to act like normal people for a while it should be fine. He loves the fact that you are an actress, I must say. I think he might be thinking on a way to sell us as the British Brangelina or something like this. I’m not concerned about my work now. I’m more concerned about how it will affect your life. I mean…It was the first time you had to deal with it and I’m not sure about how this might affect your life at RADA, so you tell me.” 

“I have to figure it out still. Most students only get involved with the media after their graduation.” She sighed. “I really never thought that last weekend would be able to make such a mess.” 

“I never expected to be half in love with you either, but I kind of like it even when you act as if we were at a business meeting instead of a date.” 

“I’m really acting like this?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Just a little bit.” Jon teased her. He held her hand tenderly while looking at her with a smile on his face. “You know…You have been the best thing in my life in a very long time.” 

“You certainly have been the most surreal experience I’ve ever had.” Arya muffled a laugh. “Seriously. I could turn this weekend into scrip and it would certainly become the new Notting Hill.” 

“I would be a killer Julia Roberts, don’t you think?” At that she just had to laugh. 

“I would prefer you as James Bond. You better get that fucking role.” She answered with a smile. 

“I will and once I get it you can bet that I’ll show up wearing a tux and saying ‘My name is Bond, James Bond’. And when I do it I’ll make sure that we will rehearse the Bond feat Bond Girl the whole night, miss.” 

“You won’t hear me complaining.” She laughed. “At least the Aston Martin would make sense.” 

“C’mon! There isn’t any character that you are obsessed about? I mean, a role that you would kill for an audition?” 

“If they ever decide to go for a remake of Star War, you can bet your ass that Princess Lea will be mine.” 

“You know that there is a Slave Lea costume, don’t you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“It can and will be hold against you in the near future. You just wait and see. I could be your Han Solo.” 

“With all this hair you would probably get Chewbacca's role.” She teased. “Or you could be Luke. Since we are cousins this would definitely become our private joke.” 

Both of them laughed at it and Arya soon got breathless with the idea. Jon was still holding her hand when her laugh died Arya realized how sweetly he looked at her. The butterflies were dancing inside her stomach once more while her heart was beating like a drum. He just gave her a half smile and that could have won him the Han Solo’s role after all. 

“I love you.” It came out of his mouth almost by accident. 

“I know.” Because it felt real and she simply couldn’t resist the reference. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Robb actually was concerned about Arya's future, although his actions were exaggerated. Now we have a very confused Arya, trying to deal with the dimension of her feelings and what she can get from Jon. The dinner was the most difficult part of this chapter. I literally had no idea of how their dynamic would work, but now I'm pretty satisfied with the end of it. If I can have an excuse to quote Star Wars, I will take it. The same goes for U2's songs.  
> I hope you like it and as usual...Give me love! Give me reviews!

**Author's Note:**

> The Authors’ Note: For those who don’t know I’ve been friends with Nanimoon for quite a long time now (we actually went to college together and still hang out once a week for drinks and girls’ talk). This fic is the ultimate product of our fangirlism and a night searching Pinterest while talking about the lack of fanfictions for this ship. It happens that I found a picture of Massie Williams near a Jimmy Choo’s poster with Kit Harrington and shared it with her. The idea for the fic came to us at that very moment and we decided to write it together (for the first time). The idea is that each of us will write a chapter, being Arya’s POV mine, while Nanimoon will write Jon’s POV. This might change or not during the fic (we’ll see how it works).  
> We hope that you like it. Reviews are highly appreciated and it make us happy =D


End file.
